A Different Life
by Faery's Delight
Summary: What if Xander was more than what he seems? What if he is tired of hiding? This is the tale of that journal. Of his life, his transformation and his love. Bleach crossover. Yaoi, yuri and het hinted at.
1. Thoughts, Memories and Decisions

FD: Hi, everyone. I know, I know, I haven't written or updated in forever. Well, a) I've been depressed, b) I got sick, c) my mom got sick, d) I lost my muse, but I found her and e) she gave me a new plot bunny!! And this is what has come from it. It is also being posted on Twisting the Hellmouth ( under my pen name faery, Forever Fandom ( under my pen name dark kitsune and at Live Journal ( under my name sondra2001. All my other stories, well, I'm planning on the funeral right now, then the resurrection. So for now, enjoy this crossover!

Things you need to know:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Bleach. If I did, Angelus wouldn't be bat shit crazy and would so be with Xander, and Ichigo would so be Kenpachi!! Yes, I know little guy, and big war monger! Got to love the odd pairing…. Oh! And I do not own the song surrender. Billy Talent does!!  
Title: Thoughts, Memories and Decisions  
By: Faery  
Beta'd by: Echo (I'm waiting to see what name she wants me to use. New beta and all that), other beta, waiting for them to reply on chapter….so I might take this one down at a later time and mix the two.

_blah _is Xanders journal entries and song lyrics. You'll know which is which.

I have a banner for this story. Go to my profile page to find out where.

_I can't stand it. I can't. How can they be so cruel? They don't see me. They've never seen me, so why do I expect them to start now? Gods, I was such a fool, and I still am. I can feel the hollows becoming intrigued by this place. I fear what would happen if they came across me. I would end up one very dead human, that's what. But I'm not completely human. Or at least, not normal, in any sense of the word._

_I've always been able to see spirits and what not. I've also been able to see gigantic beasts with grotesque, gaping holes in their chests. I've discovered from my cousin Ichigo that they are called 'Hollows'._

_I can feel them now. There are more of them appearing in this world every day. I can see the disturbing specters my cousins deals with coming and going as the Scoobies blindly take care of the demons and various other creatures that go bump in the night. Of course, no one notices the death gods._

_No one but me._

_I don't think they know what my relationship with Ichigo is. I'd rather not take the chance. So I play the fool, the idiot, the klutz with a streak of luck a mile long, and hide my power. Despite the draining effect of the Hellmouth, I still need to mask my abilities._

_So I am the clown, the Zeppo, and I don't mind that they don't see it. Or at least, at first I didn't mind it. Now, I'm not so sure._

_They've never even tried to see me. Not once. Not even Giles has tried to see past the idiot exterior and glimpse what lies on the inside. I guess I fooled them so well, they expect me to be an idiot inside and out._

_I guess its time for me to leave here and to go to home, back to Japan. At least there I don't have to wear the damn concealment necklace that I wear right now. I hide my looks because Ichigo and I look so much like each other, and I can't risk the connection. We are both slender, tall, lightly tanned and have brown eyes, though Uncle Issen jokes that I have whisky eyes, whereas Ichigo's are chocolate._

_Oh and he scowls, while I prefer to smile._

_…Also, Ichigo's got reddish orange hair, and I have brown hair. He also keeps his hair cropped short and I like my hair nice and long. When I don't have the concealment spell on, it reaches just below my waist when it's left hanging, but I like to keep it up in a ponytail or a bun. I can't have people feel my hair. That would lead to awkward questions that I am so not ready to answer._

_No one has discovered the spell. I think that Drusilla suspects, but I can't be sure. Angel was close, but he never listens to Angelus. Oh, I know that Angel's soul doesn't mean that Angelus isn't still there._

_I have a feeling that Angelus knows that I hide what I look like, my power, everything about me. I wonder what would happen if I ever dropped the glamour around everyone. Would Angelus gloat and say, "I told you so," to Angel?_

_…Heh, that's a funny thought._

------------------------------------------------------  
Xander sets down his pen, turning to stare out of his window. A cool breeze blows past the open panes, carrying with it a hint of the approaching winter. The sound of 'Surrender' adds a sad backdrop to the room as his CD player churns quietly behind him.  
He knows that, very soon, he won't be sitting here, looking out of the window and listening to the mix that Jesse had created so many months ago for him. It had been just before Buffy arrived in Sunnydale, for that matter.  
He shakes his head to remove any thoughts of Jess and listens to the song.

_Surrender...every word, every thought, every sound..._

'Yeah, to be able to surrender so easily...'

_Surrender...every touch, every smile, every frown..._

'Oh how I wish I could give myself to someone like that...'

_Surrender...all the pain we've endured until now..._

'To be able to share my sadness and pain...'

_Surrender...yourself to me..._

'Maybe...one day...perhaps...'

He gently closes his journal, grabs some night clothes and goes into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower he slides into bed, leaving the music on low. Like so many nights before, he needs the sound to save him from his nightmares, even when the nightmares still creep into his sleep. The music is something to hang on to.  
Even as he falls into the realm of dreams, the last verse plays and he can't help but sympathize with the lyrics.  
He knows he was too late, at least for Jesse. He knows the next time an opportunity like that comes up, he will try not to hesitate.

_I never had the nerve to ask,  
Has my moment come to pass?  
Has my moment come to pass?  
Has my moment come to pass?  
Has my moment come to pass?  
I never had the nerve to ask..._

FD: Press the button, you know you want to….


	2. Decisions, Talks and Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Bleach. If I did, Angelus wouldn't be bat shit crazy, and would so be with Xander, and Ichigo would be with Kenpachi!! Yes, I know, little guy and big war monger! Got to love the odd pairing. I also do not own any songs mentioned, so you can try to sue, but I have no money. I have lint. That's it. I'm not making any thing off of this!  
Hi!! That's right, another chapter to A Different Life. Now, the song that I have mentioned, Sweetest Poison, is German. The link above will take you to a vid set to this song. Its good, trust me. Anyways, great thanks to my beta, Sudonim, otherwise known as Echo, and to kellymutt. Without them, I don't know how good this would be.

Chapter one: Decisions, Talks and Secret Reveled

-------------------------------

The next morning, Xander's alarm clock sounds sharply, breaking through the ambient music. This time, 'Sweetest Poison' adds to his morning mood. An upbeat tone, yet with darkness interlaced through it.

He knows why he is feeling such dual emotions, and he does not like the fact that he has been forced to take certain actions. Looking in the mirror, he can't help but wonder if it was going to be worth it to piss of the so-called Slayer, his best friend who dropped him faster than a hot potato when Oz walked into her life, as well as Cordelia, his first friend who could care less if he could protect her, Oz, his first guy friend since Jesse, Giles, his pseudo-father-figure, and of course Angel, a.k.a. 'Dead boy.'

'Would it really be worth it?' He smirks at his reflection, shaking out his long hair, having taken off his necklace the night before.

"Yeah, it'll be worth it, if I can stop hiding," he says to himself as he starts to pull a brush through his hair. As he self-grooms, making sure to get all the knots out, he begins to formulate a mental 'To-Do' list.

'Let's see... I need to call Uncle Issen tonight and set up a room with him. Also, I need to see if he can fax me the necessary papers to transfer schools, and I need to get the transfer paperwork from my school. It's a good thing I still have that foreign study offer….'

Distracted with his inner check list, his fingers go about tidying his air automatically, brushing, braiding, and then twisting it into a bun that he pinned to the base of his neck with a few bobby pins.

'Hmm… I wonder how bad Cordy is going to freak about my looks?' The thought is totally random, and he brushes it aside with a smirk.

Hearing a knock on his door, he looks away from the mirror, shoving the last bobby pin into place.

"Come in," he calls out. The door opens slightly, just enough for his mother, Jessica, to poke her head in. She smiles, seeing him finishing his hair and deciding what to wear for the day. "What can I do for you, mom?" he asks.

"Have you decided if you want to move to Karakura Town with your uncle and cousins?" she asks, coming completely into the room. He smiles absently at her, pulling out a cream colored sweater, and a pair of well-worn jeans.

"Yeah, I thought about it, and I've decided to go ahead and do it," he says, walking past his mother and into the bathroom to change his clothes and brush his teeth.

"I really need to get away. I'm tired of hiding from everyone in plain view. I know I'm meant to be here, but… I can't do it anymore. I may care for them, but there are just too many difficult memories here."

He closes the bathroom door gently behind him, knowing his mother will understand that he will still talk to her, despite the barrier between them, but he wants his privacy while changing. Pulling off his clothing and beginning to dress for the day, he listens to his mother.

"Well, if you're sure," his mother replies, a hint of unhappiness in her words. He knows she wants what's best for him, but as his mother, she's going to miss him dearly.

"If you get the necessary papers for the transfer from your school, I'll call your Uncle Issen and have him get the papers from Karakura High. I'll call UPS to get shipping rates on your things to Japan, unless you'd rather do that." The CD player skipped suddenly, causing his mother to pause and smile to herself.

"And yes," she added, raising her voice as the music inexplicably grew louder, "that includes your stereo system."

Xander smiles around the toothbrush that he had just stuck into his mouth.

"Thanks, mom," he manages to burble around the brush, rinsing and spitting quickly in case she needs him to respond again.

A moment later he finishes dressing, tugging his shirt over his head and checking his hair in the mirror, and opens the door. The look on his mother's face is troubling, and he stops in the doorway, allowing her to stand first. Her expression is complex; she wants to talk to him about something important, something potentially very bad, but she's holding back. Over the years he's learned to read her quite easily and precisely, and knows that this cannot lead to a pleasant breakfast, and will most likely mess with the rest of his day on top of that.

He follows her downstairs, trying to hide his apprehension. His stress will only make it harder for her.

While his mother sets about making breakfast for everyone, he starts the coffee, knowing this his father will be downstairs soon. His mother starts talking while standing over the eggs, making sure they don't burn. He makes and butters the toast while listening to her.

"Now Alexander, I'm sure you know about what goes bump in the night right?" she asks. He nods without looking at her, still busy steering the toast onto the kitchen table and fishing into the back of the fridge for signs of orange juice.

"I also know that you are fighting these creatures, without your powers to back you up, probably because of the Slayer and the Shinigamis that are around trying to control the Hollow population running around."

At this Xander straightens and turns, nearly knocking himself silly against the side of the fridge, and looks at her with moderate surprise.

'My mom knows about Shinigami and Hollows? When the hell did this happen?' is the only thought running through his head.

She smirks at him knowingly, making him squirm; he doesn't like the idea that his mother has known, despite his careful precautions to keep her out of the loop, and he's concerned that she might know other things he's been hiding.

"Yes, I know what they are," she continues, stifling a chuckle.

"You're descended from a long line of demon hunters. We are the opposites of the Slayer. While she may hunt the demons and have a relatively short life span, we hunt and make friends with demons. We know what we are doing, and we always go into a fight with a plan. Granted, most of us learn how to fight while actually fighting, but that is mostly because of out powers. Demon hunters are human, but not completely. We are blessed by various gods to do our work. While the Powers That Be blessed the slayer with the strength to fight, the Others decided that there needed to be a group who could do the work the Slayer couldn't."

"Originally, a select few families were given the ability to fight the demons as only we are capable of. They, and we in turn, were compelled to also aid the Shinigamis in their battles when necessary. Scattered to the four winds, demon hunters began to spread with the threat."

"Eventually, there were hundreds of demon hunters all over the world. While the Slayer fought alone, without even her Watcher at her side, demon hunters would seek each other out, connect with one another, and fight wherever the threat was strongest. Some, like your father and I, stayed in one place and hoped that the next Slayer would be sent to them. Until that happened, or someone came and relieved them, they would stand guard and make sure that the demon population wouldn't get to out of hand."

She pauses in her tale to move the eggs from the pan to a plate. Taking the plate, she places it on the table. Xander follows her lead and places the coffee pot on a heating plate, along side the toast and juice pitcher. He notices his dad, Tony, is suddenly sitting at the table, and he jumps in surprise.

'Since when did Dad get so sneaky? And when did Mom become a folklorist? This is…this is weird…'

Without hesitation, Tony picks up where Jessica left off.

"Seeing as how the Slayer is here now, we can take a break. But with all the 'big bads' running around right now, we haven't taken a break. The reason why is because she pulls the demons to her like a magnet does metal."

"Demon hunters, on the other hand, aren't prone to those kinds of inconveniences. Demons are attracted to us because of our smell and the feel of our power. We have a very distinct smell, and a very distinct power signature. Due to this, demons don't want to kill us, they want to mate with us to control that power. It doesn't happen all that often though," he says, taking a sip of coffee and talking between bites of food.

'Wait, what? And Dad is calm about this how?'

"I know you have had some demons after you," his father continues matter-of-factly. "Well, now you know why. By the way, your aunt was a demon hunter, but decided to settle down with Issen when she met him while in Japan. After having Ichigo, she gave up her power, passing most of it to Ichigo, and splitting the rest between Karien and Yuzu to supplement their innate abilities."

"She knew what would happen when she had children. Seeing as Issen was a Shinigami, they would be extreme demon- and Hollow-magnets when they hit a certain age."

"That's precisely what's happened to your cousin. Ichigo can draw a Hollow to him like a corpse draws flies, while his sisters are not to that point. I have a feeling that their powers will emerge as healing arts. I hope so. A demon hunter that is proficient in the healing arts is usually safer from demons," he finishes, again taking a sip of coffee.

"Now, I doubt that you will be meeting many demons while living with your aunt and uncle," his mother picks up, "but you will more than likely end up attracting Hollows. They usually aren't picky as to what they eat so I want you to be safe.

"Xander, understand that we couldn't tell you this until you were a certain age. I hope you can forgive us for not telling you sooner," she finishes.

He's a bit overwhelmed, to say the least, but he knows that his parents wouldn't hide something from him unless it was absolutely necessary. Despite being a bit miffed, he does his best to give his mother a compassionate smile.

"I guess I understand," he replies. "It's just really, really weird, and really, really hard to take all at once, but-"

Catching sight of the wall clock, he realizes he's running almost ten minutes late. With a strangled grunt of exasperation, he scrambles to put an egg between two slices of toast and down some juice straight from the container.

"Sorry, but I've got to grab my stuff right now or I'm going to be so late," he says, rushing out of the room. He's gone barely a moment, his footsteps pounding up the stairs and wildly through his room, before returning to the kitchen with his bag, tucking his necklace under his shirt.

"I've decided today's the day to tell everyone about…me," Xander adds, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the island chopping block. "Hopefully they won't take it poorly. I'll see you when I get home. Love you, mom, dad."

He kisses his mom on the cheek before flying out the door and down the front walk, taking the porch steps all in one leap, and twisting his ankle just enough to peeve him on impact. The day is bright and cloudless, which does well to brighten his mood, until he sees that he's got company.

Standing directly in front of his house, looking rather peeved, are Buffy and Willow.

Xanders P.O.V.  
I look at them. The girls that I once called friends. The ones who became my precious people in the last few months. I can't help but feel ashamed that I let myself become so far entrenched in my own act as to deny myself the love that Jesse had offered, had I just noticed sooner. I was such a fool then, but I've changed since.

Smiling like the goof they expect me to be, I walk up to them and hug each of them in turn.

"Hey, you two," I greet them. "What's up?"

They look at me and smile brightly, totally oblivious to my underlying chagrin.

"Same as always," Buffy replies flippantly. "Are you going to be at tonight's Scooby meeting?"

I smile and nod.

"Patrol tonight too, then?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"No, not tonight, thank goodness," Willow laughs, winking as she adds, "I have a date with Oz tonight."

I smile at her in response. As we walk towards school, I allow their conversation flow over me, not really hearing it, responding sparingly in the form of grunts or nods, as my mind provides its own distraction. Thinking about how this charade-that-is-life would end tonight makes me slightly worried as I imagine all the ways this could turn out. And none of them are pretty.

I have a feeling Buffy isn't going to take the knowledge that I can wipe the floor with her and not break a sweat very well. And Willow, she'll get pissed off that I didn't tell her sooner, and then she'll go into her I-want-Xander-but-I-can't-have-him-because-I'm-dating-Oz mode. Oz will get mad at me because I upset his girlfriend. That'll be more than likely the same reaction from Angel, but with his motivation being Buffy. Angelus will more than likely find this whole thing funnier than all get-out. Giles will pale, stutter, then polish his glasses even as he tries to figure out how to tell the Watchers Council that a demon hunter was helping the Slayer and he didn't know it.

Embarrassing for everyone involved, in short.

'Because if demon hunters are opposites of slayers, like a Quincy is the opposite of the Shinigamis, then more than likely the council and the hunters don't get along,' I think, becoming more and more uncertain about going through with it.

'Well….more than likely hate each other with a passion,' I conclude.

I watch the girls walk ahead of me and can't help but feel that this will be the last day that I spend with them that they don't glare at me, or try to pull the puppy dog eyes out on me to try to get me to give up my powers and history.

'Yeah, like that's ever going to happen,' I snark mentally to myself. 'Not ever going to happen, no matter what.'

I continue to watch the girls and know that no matter what happens, they will never truly comprehend what I am, or how powerful I am. I myself to smirk, knowing they won't notice, seeing as they are too busy laughing about something or another. I think I lost track of the conversation at some point... Oh, well.

Buffy's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Hey, Xander, what's up with the different look?" she asks. I realize I'm about ten feet behind them, and they're both facing me, with matching looks of concern and suspicion. Such is the life of a Slayer and her Scoobies, I suppose.

"Where did your other shirts go off to?" she asks, finally noticing my new look. Willow nods in agreement. I smile at them and walk closer.

"I just decided to wear something different, that's all," I say, totally dodging an honest answer. Fortunately, we've reached the campus, and I can see a safe retreat is within reach.

"Hey, I'll see you in class," I say with fake levity. Without waiting for a response, I brush past them and break into a light jog. I call over my shoulder as I wave back weakly, "I need to talk to Giles real fast, 'kay?"

I do need to talk to Giles, but I don't even bother to see where Buffy and Willow have gone, or how they took being ditched, as I nearly crash through the doors of the library in relief. Walking in, I notice that there is no one else there, which would normally allow me to relax, but something makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end.

I try to shake the feeling off as I enter Giles' office. The door is open and he's at his desk, but as he didn't notice my entrance, I shake my head in slight exasperation and knock lightly.

"Hey, Giles, can you do me a favor?" I ask. He looks up at me from the book he was looking at.

"Of course, Xander. What do you need?" he responds. I smile some more and cock my head to the side.

"Well, since you have Angel's phone number, can you ask him to come to the meeting?" I ask again. It seems I'm either ignoring these people or using them today.

Hurriedly I continue, "I have something to tell everyone, and I don't want to have to say it twice,"

"Of course, Xander," Giles says warmly, flashing a smile as he dives into one of the desk drawers, for Angel's number I presume, his face disappearing from view. His voice is muffled as he asks, still out of sight, "Is it really quite important? I'm just a tad curious."

"Yeah, it kinda is. I just hope you all don't get really mad at me for what I am going to tell you guys," I reply, a bit of sadness touching my voice. He lifts his head and looks at me, a smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

"Don't be silly, Xander," Giles is still smiling as he sits up properly in his chair, setting a worn black book on top of the pile of papers already spread over his desk. "No matter what, you know we will always be your friends."

"Thanks, Giles," is all I can say. That uneasy feeling is bothering me more and more, making me distracted, and I realize I need another swift exit.

"Hey, um, I'm running late, so... I'll see you later," I say, leaving him to do his thing, and head to math class.

Really, math should be outlawed this early in the morning.

Giles P.O.V. (A.N. quick note -blah- is Ripper)  
I look up from the desk drawer, watching the young man that I feel is not all that he seems.

-Oh, you think?-

'Shush you.'

-I don't know why you must deny my existence. You're as bad as that souled sod of a vampire.-

'I am not. I don't deny that you exist, I just don't tell everyone that I meet that you are still around. I don't need the trip to the insanity ward to mess with my life now.'

-Sure, luv. You think that what he has to say is about that glamour that he wears? I wonder what he looks like under it? I bet he's got talent.-

'Idiot. Even if he is…comely, we couldn't do anything for it. And you know that.'

-Yeah, yeah. I'm going to dream naughty things about the pretty boy.-

"Why me?" I ask out loud to the empty office after this newest 'conversation' with Ripper. With Xander gone, the only thing to do is fish through the hundreds of contacts I've collected over the years until I find the one smudged, hurried entry I made of Angel's information. Picking up the phone before Ripper can try to bother me further, I dial and wait through nearly six rings before the other end picks up.

"Yes?" Angel states simply.

"Angel, I know this is short notice, but could you possible be here around 3:15, please?" I ask, my voice calm and measured despite the anxiety in my head. "Xander has something to tell us, and it is quite important, apparently... And do be punctual this time, will you?"

"Of course, Giles," he replies.

"Good," is all I say before hanging up without so much as a good-bye. I stare at the phone for a while, wondering what Xander wants to tell us. I wonder if it could be about the glamour like Ripper suggested, allowing myself to laugh momentarily. A part of me hopes it's to do with the strange aura he seems to give off from time to time, but another part equally doesn't want to know about it.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts away as I get up and go to the front desk as soon as I hear the bell ring for the start of class, knowing I have yet to finish pulling the books for the history class coming in a few moments.

---------------------------------

Classes drag by, lunch is eaten, effervescent memories are made, similar memories are forgotten, and finally the last bell rings, signaling the end of school.

Two girls with a set of boyfriends head for the library, hoping that the meeting isn't going to be very long. They look up and notice that their other friend is sitting there, looking decidedly calm, not a single bounce in site, and wonder what's up with him.

"Hey, Xander," Buffy greets him, trying to seem nonchalant, as she sits down across from him at the table. "How were classes?"

"Class was class," Xander replies, shrugging and giving a weak smile.

"Hey, there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys. I kinda want to wait for Angel to get here, so just hang out for a minute," he says, continuing that small smile, his expression more complex than usual.

"What is it?" Willow asks. Xander stares at her and cocks an eyebrow before she supplies on her own, "Oh, right, waiting for Angel."

Oz stares at Xander, his mind turning over the possibilities of Xander's big 'reveal.' Buffy, quite predictably, zones out at once, preoccupied with her issues, especially once Angel is mentioned.

Giles comes out of his office, and at the same time Angel appears, making the gang all present. Xander looks up at Angel and Giles before standing and moving farther away from the others, into a more strategic position, should he have to defend himself from a certain irate blond.

Xanders P.O.V.

I take a deep breath and sit down on the couch, looking carefully at everyone in turn as I realize I've reached the decisive moment.

"Alright you guys, have you ever heard of demons hunters?" I ask them. I see Angel and Giles tense, while everyone else looks confused. Rather, Buffy and Willow look confused, while Cordy looks bored, her eyes hinting a modicum of interest, and Oz looks apathetic.

"…Alright, I'll take that as a no," my words are drawn out in the collective silence, until I point at Giles and Angel in turn and add crisply, "well besides you two."

I close my eyes and in my mind draw up the history that is passed onto each demon hunter through genetics.

"Let's get the lesson over first. When the Slayers were created, they were made to be strong, but expendable. They were to be solitary warriors, taking out the darkness, the things that go bump in the night. The Powers That Be decided on women because they have an inner strength that cannot be beaten."

"Well, at least most women…

"Anyway, the various gods didn't like the way things were going. The Powers were losing Slayers at an unacceptable rate, and so the decided amongst themselves that a new force was needed as well. They took 3 families, clans, what ever you want to call them, and bestowed upon them the strength of a slayer, and the knowledge of how to control it, but not the knowledge of how to fight. They advised these families to scatter around the world, to learn, to reproduce, and to fight, so as to better control the darkness.

"The first demon hunters discovered that whenever their fellows learned how to fight with a certain style, the others would know how to do so as well. They also discovered that the history of the demon hunters was passed down within their very genes. When a demon hunter's power awakens, they come into the knowledge of generations of hunters before them."

I stop and take a deep breath. I pull out a bottle of tea and take a sip, gauging the reaction of everyone. Buffy is looking a little pissed, Willow is looking amazed, Cordy is trying desperately not to look interested, and Oz has an odd gleam in his eyes. Meanwhile Giles and Angel, previously aware of the history I just dictated, already are looking at me with measuring eyes. I continue on.

"The thing is, while there is only one Slayer, there can be one or hundreds of demon hunters in any given place at one time. Demon hunters are the exact opposites of the Slayer. They can have children. They wander the country side, making treaties with demons and vampire masters who have their souls and demons merged, or they settle and keep the peace. But no matter what they do, they have powers a Slayer can only hope for. Millenniums of knowledge, passed from demon hunter to demon hunter, the modern day demon hunter is a formable foe."

Again I take a sip of tea.

"The modern-day demon hunter has powers. Dark, light, or grey, doesn't matter, they can tap into it, and bend it to their wills, and not get addicted to the feel of it, the taste of it. Now, mind you, with knowledge, wisdom does not always come. The wisdom on how to use their power comes from the memories of the millions of demon hunters before them, and a spattering of common sense. The power that a demon hunter holds is like a beacon for demons. Demons want to control that power, so they don't want to kill a hunter, they want to mate with the hunter. Either way, they attract negative auras."

No one moves. No one speaks. I have a very bad feeling that no one is breathing, either.

"So now that we're done with the history portion of the lecture," I try to joke.

Angel beats me to the punch though.

"You're a demon hunter aren't you?" he interjects accusingly. I can tell he's very, very upset, and when Angel's upset, things get complicated.

"That's why all those demons come after you, but you hardly ever get hurt, correct?"

"Now, umm…Angel, please, put the fangs away and listen to me," I say, holding up my hands defensively. He glances at Buffy, who nods, and he reigns himself in a bit, his aura becoming less offensive.

"Yes, I am a demon hunter, that's true…And one of the most powerful, despite the fact that the Hellmouth kinda pushes my power level down… But I hide my power pretty damn well. I wanted to keep doing that, but certain events have forced my hand into showing myself sooner than I would have liked."

Now Buffy is looking absolutely pissed off. Willow is shocked, and Oz has a calculating expression, his arms crossed, so he's probably read to throw a punch. Cordy's looking smug, she must have guessed this a while ago, as I suspected. Giles is polishing his glasses, giving me a disbelieving look, and Angel….well, Angel looks just as pissed off as Buffy.

Willow's got a look that says she's ready for the Q-and-A portion of the meeting, but I hurry to cut her off.

"I'm almost done, so no questions please. I also have another little confession. Giles, I think you might know about this, seeing as I can feel the dark magic lingering on you. You do remember that it can take years for magic that dark to disappear from a person's aura right?" I ask, looking straight at him. He nods and smirks, a very un-Giles like smirk.

"Yes, I know quite well," Giles replies casually.

"And I also know what you're talking about, so there's no reason to explain it to me, Xander. Angel, I'm surprised that you haven't noticed it."

Angel gives him a confused look, as does everyone else, and I feel painfully inclined to chuckle.

Cocking an eyebrow at me and twisting his lips into an odd smile, Giles says in almost a purr, "He wears a glamour. Now, I can't help but wonder what you look under that glamour of yours."

I cock my head again and smile at him.

"You're not Giles, yet you are," I say to this new stranger in a relaxed tone, but my muscles are tensing and my senses are perked.

"What do they call you?" I ask. He smirks at me.

"You're right, of course," the stranger replies, using Giles's face to express his amusement.

"I'm known as Ripper. I'm the darker side of Giles. Dark magic tends to have the…unfortunate side effect of splitting a personality. Oh, he knows I'm here, and I know he's there, but we are one in the same. I'm just the darker half….Now, about that glamour?" he asks.

I laugh quietly, removing the concealment necklace. I look up, even as my body becomes more slender, my limbs long with a natural grace that would make a beauty queen look like a clumsy ox, my skin tone lightening. I reach up and start to remove the bobby pins that were holding my hair in place. As I remove the bobby pins and brush my hair out, I start to talk again.

"Now that the concealment spell has been taken off, everyone will have no memory of what I looked like while I had it on," I inform them, registering a mixed reaction of confusion and annoyance among them, though Ripper's aura is beginning to irk me. I press on, regardless.

"Everyone will think that I have always looked like this. The only ones who will have any memory of me looking like this are the ones in this room for various reasons. A nifty little aspect of the spell don't you think?" I ask, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Now, I also have one more thing to say. I'm moving to Japan to live with my cousin Ichigo and Uncle Issen. I will be transferred by the end of this week at the latest and there by Friday. Now, any questions?" I finish. My heart is torn in two, part of it lighter, part of it heavy, but altogether freer from the burden I'd been forced to bear for so long.

Willow is the first one to speak.

"But why?" she asks, tears in her eyes. "Why hide this, why leave?"

"Why?" I repeat, stifling a chortle.

"Because I have my secrets. This," I wave vaguely at my person, "was one of them. The answer as to why I am leaving? I'm just sick and tired of being someone who I'm not. I'm tired of hiding who I am, and what I am.

"I'm also tired of the memories that bombard me from every angle. I look at this table and I can see you, Jesse and I sitting here trying to study. I look at the tree outside and I see me and Jesse sitting there, talking. I look anywhere and I can see Jesse. I hesitated to tell him how I felt about him and now I don't have that chance anymore….That's why."

Willow looks shocked at this.

"What, did you think I was completely straight?" this time I do allow myself to laugh.

"Willow, I know you wanted me to ask you out, but I can't. I'm not gay, but I'm not totally straight, either. I'm kind of bi, with a preference for guys. And I would never ask my sister out, never. So be happy with what you have," I tell her, the bitterness creeping into my voice.

"Anyone else?" I say, clearing my throat and trying to avoid Willow's cheerless eyes.

Buffy is the one to ask something now.

"So all this time you could have fought, and I could've had a normal life, but you didn't tell us?" she spits. There's acid in her tone, and I scoot backward a bit in my seat, like she can actually hurt me with words alone. She's about to go off on me…

"Why not?! I want a normal life, and if you can take care of the demons and vampires, you should do it!" Her words ring through the library, echoing in its emptiness, but the books absorb her malice easily.

I look at her, my eyes hard.

"Because, Slayer," I draw out the word, using it as an insult, "it is not my job. It is not my destiny. I was not chosen to protect mankind. I was chosen to keep the balance. I do not need to protect the Hellmouth. That is not my destiny. It is yours. Get used to it. You were chosen to be the Slayer. YOU were chosen to protect humanity. I am here to lend help and to protect every other place you can not be."

Buffy looks slightly taken a back at the look in my eyes. She sits down and doesn't look at me, but I can feel rage rolling off of her.

"Are we done here?" I ask, feeling exhausted suddenly.

Giles nods at me, and I get up and start towards the door. I pause at the last second, holding the door open. Part of me wants to go back, to sit and play Scoobie again, but I know I can't, and the feeling makes that heavy part of my heart sink even further. There is one thing left, one small thing, and I need to make sure it will be done, so I gather what seems the last of my breath for one last word.

"Oh and Giles," I call weakly, the others all looking at me in unison, "I left a note for you on your desk at lunch. It…has my new contact information. I'd like to stay in touch, okay?"

He nods, and with that said, I walk out of the library, and out of most of their lives forever. The sidewalk today is leading me toward a different life. The life that I was meant to live.

I smile my first true smile of happiness in a long time.

Hey all. Heres the second chapter! Remember, at a later time I may take it down to repost it. Lets see how things go, ne? Alright, enjoy life, because life enjoys you!


	3. Planes, attacks and interrogations

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

FD/DK/F: Hey all. Listen up and listen well, my other beta, Echo has dropped off the face of the world, seeing as she hasn't answered me lately. Anyways, for now, I am posting this which was betaed by kellymutt. If at anytime in the future Echo does send me the chapter I will remove this one and post that one once I combine the two. I am sorry that it's not quite like my other chapters, but hey, beggers can't be choosers. I thank you for your time.

Oh, official couples:

Ichigo/Kenpachi

Xander/Shunsui

Renji/Byakuya (might add Oz in there for a triad…)

Sado(Chad)/Ishida (muhahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Fear the unexpected couple!! Fear it I say!)

Any other couples you would love to see? Tell me…

Chapter 2: Planes, attacks and interrogations

_blah _is Xanders journal entries

///////// is Ichigos journal entries

November 3:

_It has only been 3 days since I've told everyone who I am, what I am. Now on this beautiful Thursday morning I can't help but sigh in annoyance. Seeing as how most of my predictions have come true, I believe that I have the right to sigh in annoyance._

_Geez, why can't they just give it up? The hurt puppy eyes and glares are getting right out annoying. I won't change my mind nor do I plan on giving up my heritage for those who wear faces of innocence, hiding their darkness._

_Now that I can use my powers freely, I can feel the darkness that is eating away at Willow and Buffys light. The darkness that is made of their lust for those they can not have, their hatred for those who have what they can't have, and the urge for revenge and control._

_Angels, Giles and Ozs darkness is not like theirs. Angel's darkness is Angelus, the demonic side of him. Ripper is Giles' darkness, while the wolf is the darkness of Oz. Their darkness coincides with something that is essentially part of their personality, their other halves. A demon, a magically created being to hold the darkness and a wolf. A balance that they have fought for, have bargained for, have learned to achieve, and nothing like the darkness within Buffy's and Willow's souls. I can't help but feel sorry for those who allow themselves to be drawn into there world of darkness, pain and hatred._

_Cordelia, surprisingly enough, doesn't have that darkness. In fact her soul is pure. Granted she may be a bitch half the time, but she is a good woman and I have no doubt that no matter what happens, she will have a very bright future ahead of her._

_To move on to light subjects, I am leaving Sunnydale tonight at 7 and will arrive in Karakura around 12 in the afternoon. I have a half hour delay in New York , then another half hour to reboard the plane, but nothing major. I can't wait until I see my family and I can be myself again._

_I wonder how Ichigo's friends at school and his fellow Shinigami's are going to react to me. I just hope they don't freak out to badly. Especially Uryuu Ishida. Or is that Ishida Uryuu? I guess I need to start introducing myself as Harris Alexander again, huh?_

_I hope Uryuu won't freak to bad about the sheer amount of power that I carry. Wouldn't do to scare away a potential sparring partner, now would it?_

_I wonder how Inoue is? I haven't seen her or Tatsuki since the last time I was in Japan , about 4 years ago, before it got too painful to even go there. Orihime is the reason why I have my hair long. She used to enjoy playing with my hair and I discovered I enjoyed having my hair played with._

Normal P.O.V.

Looking up from his journal, Xander glances at the bedside table and his alarm clock. Noticing that he only has a few minutes before breakfast is to be served, he stands up from his desk, stretching his arms above his head, absently noting that Willow , Giles, Buffy and Oz are in the house and with his parents. Finishing his stretch, he fixes his grey, long sleeved shirt that barely reaches the top of his jeans, which brush against the new pair of sneakers.

Passing the bathroom he stops for a moment, making sure his hair isn't messed up, making sure that his shirt hasn't ridden up again, and made sure that his necklace was resting on his neck properly, with the stone resting on the hollow of his neck. Nodding to himself, he heads downstairs.

Turning the corner, he notices the positions of those who are in the dining room and kitchen. Standing at the stove, his mother flips pancakes with a slightly bemused expression on her face. Giles and his father sit at opposite ends of the table, both with slightly bemused expression laced with irritation, drinking coffee and listening to the Slayer and bitch. . .excuse me, witch, who stands near Giles. Oz watches from against the wall near the door leading from the dining room to the kitchen.

'I wonder how Oz is holding up. I'm rather glad that I put the mind shields in place though, considering Willow has been trying to mess with everyone's minds and trying to bind my powers,' he thinks, looking first at Oz then Willow. Looking back to Oz he nods a hello. 'I have a feeling that Oz knows that Willow has tried to alter his memories and that he is not a happy puppy. Note to self: Tell Giles about Willow ,' he thinks. Focusing on the ranting coming from Willow , he catches just the tail end.

". . .And he's playing with powers beyond his control. You have to stop him," he hears her say. He looks over to his father and sees that he is hiding a smile behind his cup. Looking over to Giles, he notices that he is doing the same thing. Smirking, he turns his attention back to his father and listens to what he has to say.

"First of all, girls, Alexander is not playing with his powers, as you put it, he's training them. Second of all, why would we want him to stop learning how to use his powers? From what I have gathered from listening to you two, you are jealous of his power, of his control and the fact that he can up and leave when ever he wants to and that he is doing so because he doesn't want to be your doughnut boy anymore. Did I get that last part right?" Tony asks, his tone taking on that razors edge that Xander's can. Xander smirks some more and looks towards Oz. He watches as his mother shoves him into a seat, then places a glass of juice in front of him.

"Now, if you two are done trying to tell us how to raise our son, maybe you would like to sit down and have some breakfast," Jessica asks, placing plates in front of everyone and two plates in the empty spots, along with a glass of juice for Xander and a cup of coffee for herself, then refilling Tony's and Giles' coffee cups.

Snickering quietly at the girls' faces, he sits down next to Giles on his right, Oz on his left and the girls across from him. Jessica sits down on Tony's left and dishes up strawberry pancakes, maple syrup sausages, honey smoked bacon and slices of kiwi, strawberries, bananas and grapes. Passing the homemade strawberry syrup to Tony she looks at Xander.

"Now, sweetheart, how long were you standing there?" she asks, a smile playing on her lips. Watching the syrup get passed to his mother, he answers.

"Oh about the time Willow said I'm playing with powers I have no comprehension about," he says, continuing to watch the syrup be passed to Oz. After Oz dribbles a bit onto his pancakes, he hands it to Xander, but only after catching the puppy eyes directed at him, his inner wolf feeling the urge to give him whatever he wanted, as those eyes were never sad. Getting a bright smile in return for the syrup makes the wolf lay back down in contentment at having made the beta happy.

"Oh and Giles, maybe you should hide your magic books from Willow the Wicked Witch of Sunnydale there. She's tried to change all of our memories and bind my powers about 3 times now," Xander says, handing the syrup to Giles and cutting into his pancakes. Lifting the fork up to his lips and sliding it into his mouth, making Oz and Ripper think about sex with that simple action, he locks eyes with Willow.

"And how do you know that she has tried to change our memories, Xander," Giles asks, slicing an innocent sausage in half, his voice polite, but with a note of anger underneath. Xander looks at him, picks up a piece of strawberry, dips it into the syrup on his plate and places it into his mouth, licking the rest of the syrup off his fingers, once again making Oz and Ripper think of sex.

-He does something like that again and I'm going to end up doing something.- Ripper says, his voice a sensual purr.

'No you won't. Oz has obviously claimed him as his beta, even if Xander doesn't know it. I'd rather live for the next few years,' I reply.

-Shush, he's saying something. Who knew his voice was smoky this early in the morning?- Ripper says, turning his attention to the boy sitting next to them.

"Well, probably because I have shields, wards if you will, that protects my mind, body, and power from being tampered with. I placed them on you and Oz without you guys knowing it, but I didn't want you two to know it until I had to tell you," he says, a slightly sheepish look on his face, "Anyways, every time she tried to do something, she tripped the words, alerting me as to what was being done and who was trying to do it. So, like I said, you might want to place your magic books somewhere she can't get them," I smile and nod at him.

"Yes that would be wonderful," I say. Then turning towards Willow , I let Ripper slip out a bit. "You and me, young lady, will be having a talk about trying to mess with a persons memory," I say, my voice ice cold. I turn to Buffy, "And I'm sure that you had something to do with this, so do not think you are getting away," I finish. And with that said, I listen to Harris's talk about how Xander's lessons in controlling his powers are going and how much of what book he has read. And Ripper sits in the back of my mind, lapping up the sounds of Xander's voice for future use in his daydreams.

Breakfast is eaten, the girls are shocked silent for once, Oz got rid of the hard on that he received watching Xander eat by imagining Principle Snyder in a bathing suit, a really small bathing suit. Ripper made derogatory comments on what he would like to do with Xander's mouth, then his body and Xander remained oblivious to it all, his striking natievity (check your spelling on this one) to certain things showing through. How the boy managed to stay a virgin for the past 16 years, they will never know for certain.

After breakfast and the saying of goodbye to the parental units and ditching Buffy and Willow to walk, he leaves with Oz, going to school for the last day at Sunnydale high and the last day of being near his true friends. Getting to school, he walks into the school, talking with Oz, all the way to Giles's office to place the wards upon the books.

Wards are placed, the bells rings ever hour and a half, lunch is eaten in a quiet library with a quite librarian and band player, the girls not even there, classes fulfilled for the day, books returned and paper work done, he leaves the school for the last time.

Arriving home, he finishes packing what little there is and places it into his fathers' car. Leaving the house that he called home for 16 years of his life, the place where he and Jesse enjoyed escaping to after ditching Willow for one reason or another, the one place in Sunnydale he would actually miss. Not really knowing when the next time he will see it, he pulls out a camera and takes a few pictures of the different rooms that he enjoyed being in, the front of the house and the tree house that Jesse and he had built and never told anyone about, not even Willow . Taking one last lingering look at the house, he gets into the back seat of the car and they drive towards his new destiny.

Making it to the airport with time to spare, they walk in, going through security, luggage checks and various other bits. Finally they make it to the gates. There they see Oz, Giles and surprisingly Angel waiting for them. Smiling, Xander runs up to them, hugging first Oz, then Giles, then, shocks of shocks, Angel.

"How did you know what time I was leaving? And how did you get here with the sun," he asks after releasing a shocked Angel from his grasp.

"I found out when your plane took off, Xander. I wanted to make sure that you weren't just sent off by your parents," Giles answers, "And as to Angel being in the sunlight, a coat to cover him head to toe and some gloves work wonders when you are parked in a parking garage," he finishes. Angel nods. Reaching into his coat, he pulls out a small box, about the size and length of a necklace box. Handing it to Xander, Angel smiles his encouragement.

"Go ahead and open it," Angel says, waving towards the box in Xanders hand. Pulling off the green ribbon holding the box closed Xander opens it to find a pendent in the shape of a Celtic cross. Pulling it out by a soft black ribbon, he looks at it. Seeing a stone the color of blood in the middle, he knows what it is. It is a treaty necklace. The stone held the blood of Angel, signifying that should anyone hurt him in any way, they wouldn't have time to say sorry. It also signified the trust that was held between them.

"Wow. I thank you. I will add my own at a later time," Xander says in an awed voice. Oz speaks up then.

"It does not only contain Angels blood. It holds mine and Giles also. We care for you and we want to be sure that we can get to you should you need us," he says, smiling lightly at him. Xander places it on, the ribbon acting like a chain for a choker. Giles pulls out another small box and hands it to Xander.

"The items inside are shrunken, so as to look like jewelry. When you need one, just push some of your power into the object. It will grow to its normal size. To make it shrink, just remove that bit of power. There is also a charm bracelet in there to hold them," he says. Xander looks at him and nods, shoving the box into his carry on. Oz is the next one to pull out a box. Handing it to Xander he watches as the box is taken, the ribbon removed and the box opened. Nestled inside is a gold bracelet with a catch hook. A charm hangs, shining with runes of protection.

Pulling it out of the box, he quietly hands it to Oz, silently asking him to put it on his wrist for him. Smiling, Oz grasps it, waiting for Xander to hold out his wrist. Xander holds out his right wrist, signifying that he would eternally consider Oz a friend. Slipping it on to the decidedly small wrist, Oz smiles, knowing that no matter what happens in the future, he would have one friend who would care for him. The wolf growls lowly at that. In pleasure or in pain, it remained mysterious to Oz.

Smiling once again, Xander hugs Oz, Angel and Giles, saying his final goodbyes. He turns and hugs his parents goodbye, telling them that he loved them and would keep in touch. Picking up his carry on he walks up to the gate, hands the perky blond his ticket and is waved through. Turning one last time, he waves. The last memory they have of him to help carry them through the time of Xander-less life was his ponytail swaying, just barely brushing his jeans as he walked away from them and towards the life he was meant to live.

Eighteen hours, one plane change, two horrid plane movies, four meals, 8 hours of sleep in an uncomfortable seat, a squeal from one cousin, an attack from a crazy uncle, a hug from another cousin, sister to the squealing cousin, a talk about fighting techniques with his fiery haired cousin, a homemade dinner made by the squealing cousin and a soft bed that he didn't leave for the next 12 hours and he's happy.

"Finally, I am able to be me. . .," is whispered softly in the dark with a tint of happiness, the only witness is the moonlight streaming in through the window.

Of course that wasn't about to last, as he hears the knock upon the door the next morning while he unpacks his stuff. Leaving it be for the time being he glances at the clock, noticing that is almost 6 in the morning and his cousins would be getting up in a few moments. Going to the door, he feels the power signatures right our side.

Renjis P.O.V.

We walk up to the door, feeling the power that made everyone in Seireitei sit up and take notice the moment it was felt in Karakura Town. The very same power that was making the hair stand up on the back of my neck, making Kenpachi grin like the maniac that he is, Byakuya become tenser and Shunsui take some notice to his surroundings.

'Now, why did I agree to come? Oh yeah, because Byakuya gave me THAT look,' I think to myself, glancing at said man. I shiver slightly in anticipation of what was to come and a little in awe at the sheer amount of power as we get closer to the clinic.

As soon as we reached the door, Byakuya knocks upon it. We feel whoever carries that power source coming to answer the door. I prepare myself for a mammoth of a man, even as I hear the soft snicks of the locks sliding back. The door starts to open and shows. . .

A boy about Ichigo's age, starring at us with curious puppy eyes. I take a moment to take in the tennis shoes, the well worn, tight blue jeans, the dark purple, button up shirt, the necklace with a blue stone resting in the hollow of his neck and the choker with power lingering around it. And all this topped off with whisky eyes, dusky red lips and hair the color of melted chocolate hanging down from a high ponytail.

Suddenly that mouth that was begging me to ravish it pulled back into a smile and the warm eyes became warmer.

"Hey, you're the guys that Ichigo knows. He told me about you," is said in an American accented voice, "I'm his cousin, Alexander, but please call me Xander. Hold on, let me go get Ichigo," says, well more like babbles. He turns away, going to the stairs and looking up them.

"ICHIGO!!" the now named Xander yells up the stairs. He waits for a few moments, before starting up. I watch his hips move and barely look up before he stops and turns around. "Hey, don't just stand there. Come on in and close the door behind you. Looks like I have to get Ichigo up," he says, then turns around and continues up the stairs, while I continue to watch the swaying ass. . .er, ponytail.

I finally drag my eyes away from the sight and focus on everyone. Byakuya is looking at me with what I can only describe as an amused expression. I blush lightly at the look. Quickly looking over at Kenpachi, I notice him leering in the direction of the stairs. I look over at Shunsui and notice an odd look in his eyes. One that I have never seen there before and couldn't quite identify.

Suddenly a yell is heard followed by pounding on the stairs. We feel Xander's and Ichigo's power signatures before a blur of purple, blue and brown runs past us, followed closely by a blur of fire, blue and white, that looked to be wet.

"GET BACK HERE, ALEXANDER HARRIS!" is heard from the kitchen. We head for the kitchen to see what is happening and I find myself hard pressed not to laugh at the sight or to get an erection. Standing in front of us, on opposite ends of the table, is Xander, looking flushed, panting lightly, with merriment shining in his eyes while he stares Ichigo down, who is wet, in a blue night shirt and pants with socks on his feet.

'Huh, Ichigo grew his hair out a bit,' I think, taking in the hair that lies softly against his face and neck. I look at Xander and see his eyes become mischievous, making them lighten a shade.

"Ich kenne in Ihrer Zerstampfung auf Kenpachi aus," is said.

'He knows German? And what was that about Kenpachi?' runs through my head. I don't have very much time to ponder that, because Ichigo blushes and says something in return.

"Halt die Schnauze! Ich benötige ihn nicht zu wissen!" Ichigo says. Xander stands up from his position and gives Ichigo a measuring look, then speaks.

"OH-? Was ist in ihm für mich?," Xander replies. Ichigo looks at him and speaks, this time in Japanese.

"How about I don't kill you, try to kill you and do your laundry for a week," he says as Xander looks contemplative. He finally nods in agreement.

"Alright, deal. You're lucky I only do my laundry once a week. I will also hold you to the no trying kill me starting right now, because those guys you told me about are standing in the kitchen door, trying not to laugh at you," Xander says, smiling innocently at Ichigo and by the looks of it, not fooling him.

I watch as Ichigo stiffens and turns to look at us. Blushing slightly, he glares at his cousin, then stalks past us.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Don't try to kill each other please," floats after him as he goes upstairs. Turning back to Xander, we see him smile a rather small smile but for some odd reason it warms our hearts and souls in a way some of haven't felt and some of us in years.

"So, you guys are Shinigami," is asked, cutting through the haze surrounding us. I blink and then remember why exactly we are here. To find out who this person is and if they are friend or foe. He walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a kettle. Filling it with water, then placing it on the stove to heat, he gathers tea cups and various other items. Looking over at us again, he smiles that small smile.

"Well, take a seat please. I have a feeling you are here for me, and we would be more comfortable if you sat down. This may take a while," he says. Ichigo walks past us in his school uniform and sits down.

"I told you your power would attract the attention of Soul Society," Ichigo says. Xander merely smiles at him and toasts some bread. We sit down and watch him move about the kitchen, making toast, tea, a fruit salad type thing and pour juice. And by the looks of things, with enough for everyone in the room with leftovers for Ichigo's sisters and father.

Setting out plates, he gives us each 3 pieces of toast, a bowl of the fruit salad, a glass of juice and pours the tea, looking like he was born to do it. Smiling, he finally takes his seat and adds just a touch of honey to his own tea.

"Now, ask your questions. If I can I will answer them. But there are some things that I can not tell you right now," he says, sipping his tea.

They ask their questions and receive most of their answers. They find out who I am, what I am, my relationship with Ichigo, where I will be going to school, where I am from, which shocked them all. I did end up answering Renji's question of why I wasn't discovered before by them. I simply said that I didn't want to be found, so I hid in plain sight. That got a snicker from the big one named Kenpachi and an absent minded smile from Shunsui.

I finally glance at the clock and notice that we have to go to the school. Ichigo for his classes and me to pick up my schedule and uniform, so I could start next week. I smile at the Shinigamis, clean up and tell Ichigo to hurry up. Avoiding a flying kick from Uncle Issen, I grab my jacket and walk out of the door with Ichigo, even as the four follows us.

Okay German Translation:

Ich kenne in Ihrer Zerstampfung auf Kenpachi aus: I know about your crush on Kenpachi.

Halt die Schnauze! Ich benötige ihn nicht zu wissen!: Shut up! I don't need him to know!

OH-? Was ist in ihm für mich?: Oh? Whats in it for me?

REVIEWS WILL MAKE THE AUTHOR WRITE!


	4. Thoughts, plans and clothes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Bleach. Sorry, but I don't. Their respective owners own them. I do own the plot though.  
Title: Thoughts, Plans and Clothes  
Rating: Again, somewhere PG 13 and R for smutty thoughts and language.  
THANKS GOES TO : my wonderful betas kellymutt and Sajahi.  
FD/Dark Kitsune/ ect.: Yes, another chapter, and so soon after the last one! I see those looks you are giving me, don't think I don't. –bites the candy bar, chews giving the reviewers a pout- Don't need to be so damn shocked. I told you that I was going to be putting another 2 chapters as soon as my betas returned them to me.  
Now, the next chapter is going to have smut. Not any actual sex, just a hand job, some fingering, and then a blow job. Warning: I don't care if you don't like sex scenes. If you read it and you don't like then you tell me that you don't like, I will shoot you. Got it? Yes? Good. Any smut will have a small warning (and I do mean small) warning about it.  
For those sites that this has been posted on that do not allow smut like I write, I will be nice and leave you a link to get to said smut!  
Anyways, enough about the next chapter. I was going to do something else with this chapter, but it went another direction, so I just went with it and it turned out to be pretty good. Now I have to figure out where it will be going. Hum…-wanders away to think about it.-  
Enchantress: Hi. I'm Faes muse. I once was a character, in fact I still am, but I have since become a muse for here. Anyways, seeing as this is my first appearance for most of the places that this story is posted, hi and I hate humans. I'm not human. Fae isn't quite sure as to what to name me. Oh well.  
Anyways, she's off to create the next chapter. She's on a role. Anyways, she hopes you enjoy this chapter and will see you next chapter.

A QUICK NOTE ABOUT THE P.O.V.S: I'm just putting the name of the person before the section. K?

Previously:

"Well, shit."

Oz  
I snicker at that, and trying to keep it quiet so as not to piss him off, which would upset him even more. I listen to Xander say something rapidly in Japanese. The wolf growls as I hear the affection for the person that he's speaking to. At least until I hear the name Issen, which calms the wolf down, knowing that it's his uncle that he is speaking with.  
Coming back, his voice when he speaks is tight and upset, "So you're telling me that I have to come back just after I left because Buffy wanted to get some and Willow is power hungry?" he practically growls out.  
Sighing, I answer, "You don't have to if you don't want to. We can come to you if you want. We just need to get away from here, and fast," I reply, getting up and grabbing my computer, going to the airport site to find out when the earliest flight to Japan was, and how much it would end up costing. Maybe, they would be able to get the Watchers to give them a jet to get there so they didn't have to ship their stuff.  
Absently listening over the line to a phone going off, then some low Japanese, then higher toned Japanese, I find out when the earliest flight is and how much it would cost. Just as I start to hunt down how much it would cost Giles and I to send our stuff over to Japan, Xander speaks again, "Yeah. How about you do that? I'll talk to someone about watching those two. Also, don't worry about getting here by plane. Some allies of the Demon Hunters have offered to open a portal tonight, your time. That means you two have exactly 6 hours until we get there. Get your school records, and in Giles case, a recommendation, pack your stuff, shrink it, and meet me at the park. Make sure that Buffy and Willow don't have anything of yours. I'll be doing the same thing here, but with a spell. Anything they have that belongs to you will be transported here. I'll figure out where you guys will be staying until you guys find a place." I can hear him scribble something down.  
"Alright, I hope you guys know you are going to end up having to wear an earring or something so that you can speak and understand Japanese, at least until you guys start to pick it up. I will be there with the people who are to meet you. Leave your cars with my parents. Be safe," he says, making my wolf growl happily at hearing the beta tell me to be safe.  
"I will," I reply, shutting my computer down, packing it into its case, as I hang up the phone after a quick goodbye. I then start running around and grabbing my suitcases to start to pack my stuff, already planning on finding some boxes for the various books and magical items hidden around my apartment. Ah, the joys of living alone. Remembering to call Giles, I grab the phone and dial his number from memory.  
It only takes a few rings before he answers.

Giles  
"Yes," I ask, after answering the phone, breaking my concentration on the search to find a spell or something to block Willow's magic, give Angel's soul back control while merging the two together, and a way to, hopefully, beat some sense into Buffy.  
"Giles, pack your stuff. We have less than six hours to pack our stuff, for you to get a recommendation, for me to get my school records, to drop off our cars with Xander's parents, to get anything we can back from Buffy and Willow, and to get to the park. Xander has set up something for us to get to Japan without a plane, but we need to meet him and some other people at the park. Oh, and Buffy and Willow cannot know about this," I hear Oz say, obviously out of breath, slightly muffled and on the move.  
"Let me get this straight. Xander has offered us protection against Angelus, Buffy, and Willow, but we have less than 6 hours to get everything done so that we can get to the park and leave. Did I get that straight?" I ask, shock evident in my voice, even as I used a simple floating spell to place all my books into specialized chests, along with various nick knacks and other items I wished to take with me. Hearing the slightly breathless "Yes", I sigh and tell him I will see him in a few hours with his school records, some chests to store the books and magical items, and to be prepared to confront Willow and Buffy. I hung up the phone and quickly finished my inventory and the packing of all of my books and magical items.  
Noting that I have several items and three books missing, I start to plan on how to get them back. Heading up the stairs again, the phone rings, making me groan, but I go down and answer the phone.  
"Oh, Giles, I almost forgot, Xander will be doing a spell to get anything of ours that Buffy or Willow have, so we really don't have to worry about it. Don't forget to write a letter to the two idiots," Oz says quickly.  
"Alright," is all I am able to get out before he hangs up on me again. Shaking my head, I head back upstairs and start to pack everything there, shrinking things as I go, knowing that it wasn't going to be pretty once those two found out about this.  
Hanging up the phone, I turn around and smile at Byakuya for telling me what his superior had set up. Now, I just want to know how the man knew about our problems.

Xander  
"Okay, first off, thank your superior for setting everything up. Second of all, how the hell did he know about this," I ask, my voice low, unsure. I don't know why they bring the shyness out in me, but it's rather interesting. It's like I feel I should be shy and quiet in their presence. The only time my personality has taken a 360 like this was when I first meet Willow, then Jesse, then Buffy. I went from shy boy to funny guy with Willow, from funny guy to best buds when we added Jesse into the mix, then back to funny guy with a dash of Zeppo tossed in when Buffy came into my life. Now, I'm the shy little boy who I was once, oh so long ago. But, why now? I shake my head to clear out the thoughts. I notice that they are looking at me. I blush at all the attention I am getting and say the only thing I can say, "What?" Renji snickers behind his hand, Byakuya sighs in a distinctly "why me?" manner, Kenpachi smirks at me, and Shunsui just shakes his head.  
"I said, I will tell him, and as to how he knows this, he has people watching what is going on in Sunnydale. I did not know this, but apparently they knew that the group was there, and that there was a demon hunter family, but didn't know who they were. That's how he knew that eventually at least a couple of people in your group would have to leave and go somewhere else. When that happened, we would have stepped in and offered you a place to stay," Byakuya says. I smile at him and nod.  
'Now, to find Giles and Oz a place to stay. Then figure out a way to give control back to Angel, so that Angel and Angelus could merge properly,' I think to myself.  
"If you need help we can help you find the spell that will give the soul control while the two merge," Renji says. I blink at him in confusion, wondering if he could read my mind, then it dawns on me that I had spoken aloud. I blush in response, unaware of what the four in front of me are thinking each time I blush.

Renji  
'Yum. If he blushes any more I'll have to grab Byakuya and find a room and disappear into it for a few hours. Shit, he did it again! How am I supposed to walk, let alone think now?'

Kenpachi  
'Now that's something that I like seeing. He is going to make a great bottom slut for the right guy. I wonder if Shunsui is going to collar him. You know, I can just imagine that blush on Ichigo. Of course that blush won't be from embarrassment. It'll be from arousal as I take him, making him scream. I just know he's a screamer. Damn, now I need to think cold thoughts.'

Byakuya  
'He's cute. Very cute for that matter. I wonder how long before Renji breaks and drags me into a room. Kenpachi is looking slightly glazed there. More than likely thinking about screwing someone senseless. Shunsui. . .hum. He's staring at Xander with such interest. Ah, there goes Xander-san and his blushing again.'

Shunsui  
'I wonder how many times he can blush before he passes out from the blood rush. I also wonder how he would look with a blush of arousal, and not one of embarrassment. Now, see, there goes my smutty thoughts again. I really need to stop thinking such things, otherwise I will never be able to walk properly. Really, you would think I could control my body and thoughts better, but no, not around this pretty boy. Ah, shit, he just blushed again!!'

Normal  
'What are they all looking at?' Xander thinks to himself, noticing that they are all staring at him. Starting to feel uncomfortable with all the attention, he smiles rather nervously at them, moving into the kitchen to make lunch for all of them before anything happens.  
Stopping to look at the appointment book, he sees that his uncle has only two appointments that day, and then would be open for those who called, but no walk-ins, due to the shipment of medical supplies that they would be receiving right after the last appointment. Making a mental note to tell his uncle that his friends were coming to Japan and that they would be coming via a portal, he goes into the kitchen, pulling out fruit, lettuce, hamburger, onion, tomato, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and buns, he sets about making hamburgers with a side of chips for lunch and fruit salad with whip cream for dessert, also remembering that Karin and Yuzu were to have a half day due to the school doing its monthly fumigation.  
Making hamburger patties after seasoning the meat lightly with some salt and pepper, he places them on the little table grills that his uncle had bought for the nights that they wanted something that wasn't part of the normal Japanese diet, and for when he was there.  
"Good thing that uncle bought more than one," he mummers to himself as he closes the tops on the grills, setting a timer to go off when they were done. Hearing that the four were talking quietly in the living room, he turns on the portable CD player on and puts his favorite CD on. Soon enough, H.I.M. is playing one of his favorite songs: And Love Said No. Had to love it.  
Absently listening to the song as he sliced the tomato, onion and lettuce, then the fruit, forgetting about the world for just a little bit. Meanwhile, as he cooks for everyone, the four Shinigamis are discussing where to stash Xander's two friends.  
"I don't suppose that Urahara would take them in would he?" Kenpachi asks, looking decidedly bored with everything happening around him. Byakuya looked thoughtful at that suggestion while Renji seemed doubtful.  
"Well, Urahara might not do it, just to piss us off. You know he isn't too happy with most Shinigamis. What do you think, Shunsui?" Renji asks, looking at the dark haired man. Shunsui looks thoughtful, as if trying to figure something out. "I have a feeling he'll do it, but only for Xander-san and only because he is so pretty. You know how Urahara always had a weakness for the pretty ones. Now, all we have to do is convince Xander-san to turn the cute factor up and turn it onto Urahara. Shouldn't be too hard, as long as Urahara is able to keep his hands to himself so that Issen-sama doesn't remove them forcefully," Shunsui says, sounding as if he is musing. Byakuya nods his head, "That, as unsavory as it sounds, is a good idea. We need to place them somewhere where they will be protected and they won't have to worry about random attacks from Issen. We will talk to Xander-san now, and let him consider it," he says, standing up and walking towards the kitchen where he can hear someone sing about wings of a butterfly and ripping them off.The other three get up and follow him. Walking into the kitchen they are greeted with the site of Xander bouncing around setting the table with plates, cups and napkins. They watch as he places hamburgers down in the middle, fresh and hot, along with tomatoes, onions, the condiments, 3 different bags of chips and a pitcher full of something that looked like iced tea.  
"Xander-san, we need to speak with you," Byakuya says the moment that everything was out of Xander's hands. Xander jumps and whirls around to face them, holding the area above his heart.  
"Jeez, scare a guy into an early grave why don't you! What do you guys need to talk to be about?" he asks as he finishes cleaning things up and putting the fruit salad into the refrigerator, letting it cool. "And I suggest you hurry up. Karin and Yuzu are heading up the walk way and my uncle is coming on back." Byakuya sits down in a chair and the other three follow his example. "Xander-san, we were hoping that you would be cute at Urahara so your friends could stay there. That way they won't be randomly attacked by your uncle, they can be watched over and if necessary protected. So, can you do it?" Renji asks, trying his hand at a pair of puppy eyes. Xander just giggles at him, making them stare, seeing as how they have never heard such a sound from him.  
"Alright. I can do that. Just let me change before we go. I don't want to look like I'm a rag-a-muffin. Alright with you guys?" Xander asks as he stands up and starts to fill the glasses. They nod just as Issen walks in.  
"What's alright?" he asks as he sits down. Karin and Yuzu walk in right after him and sit down also.  
Xander places a burger on each of their plates before answering, "I have to go be cute at Urahara so that he'll let Oz and Giles stay at the store. Apparently Angel got some with Buffy, so now Oz and Giles need to hide from him. And Willow is trying to make me go back as a good little puppet, but I don't want to. So Oz and Giles are coming here. Wanna go with us to find out if Urahara will let them stay?" he asks as he makes his own burger. Issen nods, putting his burger down, before grabbing Xander, who was mid bite, in a hug, "OF COURSE I WILL GO MY DEAR NEPHEW! I WILL NOT LET THAT HORNY SON-OF-A-BITCH TRY FOR YOUR VIRGINITY! I WILL PROTECT IT UNTIL YOU FIND YOUR SOUL MATE!" Issen yells, making Xander blush bright crimson from his hair line and to down just below his neck line. His head falls into his hands, and they can hear a groan of embarrassment leaks out between his fingers.  
"Uncle Issen! Do be quiet and sit down and eat so we can go," he says, peeking out between his fingers. Issen nods, gives Xander another hug, before he let go and sat back down to eat. During the rest of the lunch they all made small talk, eating, drinking what they found out was peach tea that Xander had made last night with Yuzu. Making final plans on what to do at Uraharas and how to play it.  
Xander blushes at some of the tales that was told about the man and how he would flirt with anything that was pretty, walked on two legs and was willing to give him the time of day, which was apparently quite a few of the people he hit on. Finally Xander heads up to his room, he gets ready to go to Uraharas and get him to let Oz and Giles stay there until the problems that had popped up were fixed. Walking down the stairs a few moments' later, he makes walking hard for the four Shinigamis. He was wearing a pair of well worn jeans, that looked to be white washed with rips in the knees, they looked as if they had been painted on him. The shirt he chosen to wear was loose, blue and hung to just below his mid-thigh, while the sleeves came to a rest just on his knuckles, making him look like a child playing dress up with his daddy's clothes. Plain white sneakers adorn his feet. His hair wasn't just pulled back, it was in a partial bun with the rest falling down to the middle of his shoulder blades with a few pieces of hair falling down around his face, framing it, making focusing attention on his eyes, which he'd lightly lined with a smoky gray eye liner, making his eyes a little more like melted chocolate, instead of just chocolate. Cocking his head when he notices that everyone is looking at him with differing looks upon their faces.  
"What?" he asks, wondering if he had dressed appropriately. "Should I change?" he finally asks, after a few minutes of standing there, shifting uncomfortably. "No, don't worry about it, Xander," Issen says, shaking his head. Karin and Yuzu just shake their heads at the incredible naivety that their cousin shows. Xander just blinks, looking for all the world like a confused puppy.  
"Let's get going. I want to finish this," Renji says, walking towards the door, opening it up. Stopping he turns around and glares at Kenpachi, "You stay here. We don't need you and Urahara in the same building. You alone are dangerous, both of you in the same building is deadly. So stay, wait for Ichigo. Tell him where we are, and what is happening," he says, getting a smirk in reply. Rolling his eyes, Renji walks out the door and down the street, everyone following behind him.  
Shutting the door, Kenpachi sits to wait for Ichigo. Soon his thoughts start to turn to why Ichigo's energy was spiking like it was, and what it could mean. Finally figuring it out, he gets up, walking out the door, making sure that it was locked behind him. Running towards Ichigos school, he sits in a tree and waits for Ichigo to get out of the school, not having to wait for very long.

Okay, this is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it, and will review it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Relationships begin and chats to boot!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, nor will I ever own Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Alright?  
Title: Relationships begins and chats to boot!  
QUICK NOTE ABOUT THE P.O.V.S: The names are at the begining of each section.  
Warning: SMUT!! There is detailed fingering of the ass, a hand job, and a blow job. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. There's a reason that the rating is what it is.  
Me: I don't have a whole lot to say, except, enjoy!! It only took me three days to write….geez, I'm bored. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Oh, when the smut ends, I will write something to tell you that its done.

Kenpcahi  
Smirking, I watch Ichigo walk towards the clinic, while his friends promise to meet up with him and Xander later that night at Orihimes apartment.  
Keeping my spirit energy concealed, I stalk Ichigo to the clinic. Jumping down from the tree I was in and landing next to Ichigo. I watch as he jumps just ever so slightly at my sudden appearance and then blink owlishly at me.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asks me as he continues to the door of the clinic.  
"Everyone is at Uraharas to set up a place for Xander-san's friends to stay at. Seeing as Urahara and I have a way of getting into trouble, I was told to stay here for the time being," I say as I watch him unlock the door. I walk far enough behind him to watch that pert ass sway, but not far enough away to make him suspicious.  
"Friends? Which ones? And why are they coming here," he asks, as he bends over slightly to remove his shoes to take to his room. I leer at his back, completely enjoying the view before I answer.  
"Yeah. The ones known as Giles and Oz. Apparently something happened in Sunnydale and they need to leave. So they're coming here and most likely staying at Uraharas," I say as I follow him to the stairs watching his ass swing back and forth slightly. He stops with one foot on the bottom stair and turns back to look at me.  
"My father and sisters are with them right?" he asks, curiosity evident in his voice. I nod at that and he just blinks at me. Turning around he heads up the stairs.  
"I'll be down in a few minutes. I need to change," floats back down after him. I make my decision, right there, before I even hear the soft 'snick' of his door closing behind him. Keeping my energy low enough so he can register it, but not track it and my footsteps light, I make my way to his room.  
As soon as I reach his door, I open it and slip inside, closing it behind me so that it doesn't make any sound. I notice that his shirt is unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders as he looks out the window with a rather dreamy, longing look upon his face.  
Taking advantage of his distraction I walked up behind him, staring at all that creamy skin, just waiting, no begging me to taste, lick, and touch it. I smirk as I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in the crook where his neck and shoulder meet, feeling him jump and hear him 'eep' at the unexpected touch.  
"Ken-Kenpachi-san? What are you doing?" he asks, his voice unsteady. I place a kiss on the spot that I had been smelling, flicking my tongue out to lightly taste his skin.  
"Delicious," I say, turning him around in my arms. I see that he is flushed, and if what I am feeling is correct, it is not entirely from embarrassment. I leer at him before I answer his question.  
"I'm claiming you. No one else will have you like this. You are mine," I say, moving so my lips are hovering just centimeters above his, watching as he shivers, his eyes becoming smoky from want and desire, his lips parting in a gasp. Not giving him time to say anything, I press my lips to his in a gentle kiss. Unlike what most people think I can do gentle, if I want to. And with Ichigo, I want to do gentle.

-SMUT WAS HERE: since I can't place sex here, if you want to read the full chapter go to my profile to get the damn link that you will need for the full chapter.

Ichigo (the p.o.v. changed somewhere during the smut)  
"I wasn't planning on you doing that. I was planning on getting you off, then grabbing a quick shower to take care of myself. You didn't have to do that. Though I did enjoy it immensely," he says, tucking me against his body, my head under his chin and his hair falling over his shoulder. I play with a strand as he nuzzles into my hair.  
"I figured I could do something for you, since you did something for me. Kenpachi, this isn't a one time thing right?" I ask him, needing to make sure that I wasn't being used. I hear him chuckle into my hair.  
"Can't you feel how your spirit energy is now calm? I've been calling you for a while apparently," he says. I pause to take stock and notice that my energy has evened out. I look up at him in curiosity. "What happened was that my energy was calling out to yours. . ." and so he explained the very odd courting practices of Shinigami.

After some time…  
"Wow. Really, just wow. I wasn't expecting that," I say, my voice full of awe. I lay next to Kenpachi, my head propped up on my hand, with my feet in the air, while Kenpachi lays on his side, his head also propped up on his hand, looking at me, his other hand laying on my lower back.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you this stuff," Kenpachi asks, cocking an eyebrow at me. I shake my head.  
"Nope. No one ever volunteered the information and I never thought that I would need to know, so I never asked. I wasn't ever really interested in relationships," I reply, blushing slightly. Kenpachi chuckles, wrapping his arm around my waist again, he lies back and drapes me half on, half off his chest. Blinking in surprise for a moment, I then shrug and get comfortable. Looking at the clock I groan lightly.  
"Xander and everyone should be back soon. We have to get up and take a shower," I say reluctantly, curling even more into Kenpachi's side. Kenpachi runs a hand down my side then back up, and grunts.  
"Yeah, you're right. Shall we shower together," Kenpachi asks, leering lightly down at me. Blushing once more, I look up at him and nod. Sliding out of bed, grabbing the sheet to cover my lower half, I get up and go to my closet. Opening the door to the closet I grab a pair of jeans that I know will end up looking like I had painted them on, and my favorite blue seriously oversized shirt. The shirt, when I put it on, would end around my knees and the sleeves around my knuckles. Looking over my shoulder, I see that Kenpachi is also gathering his clothes from the floor, only he hasn't bothered to cover up. Running my eyes down his body, I rest on the cock, that even limp, was impressive. Blushing at what I had done earlier, I look back up to see Kenpachi smirking at me. Turning back around I grab a couple of towels for us.  
"Come on, the bathroom is this way," I say leading the way. Walking across the hall, I thank whoever was listening that no one was home. Walking into the bathroom, with Kenpachi following me, I close and lock the bathroom door behind us. Walking over to the sink, I place my clothes down. Turning towards the shower, I start the water, hearing Kenpachi walk around behind me. As I stand I feel him behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and bury his face in my neck like he did earlier. Tilting my head to the side, I let him remove the sheet from my waist and toss it behind us. Sighing in delight as he kisses that spot again, I open the shower stall and step in, very glad that when we redid the bathroom we put in such a large stall. Just letting him guide me how he wanted, I give into his demands. I let myself go and became his, completely. I gasped at the feeling of our spirit energy merging slightly. Not too much, but enough that I could feel him in my soul. A spot just there where I could run to if I ever needed to. He growls in pleasure, nipping at that spot, making me shiver again.  
"This is true isn't it?" I ask again as his hands run over my chest, neck and groin, not to arouse, but to clean. Grabbing the pouf, I put some of the minty body wash I received from Yuzu for my last birthday. He grabs it from my hand and turns me around, starting to wash me, starting with my neck.  
"Yes. And with your final submission just then, you finished it. You became mine. When we finally make love, my strawberry, a mark will appear on your back, proclaiming you mine. The same will happen with me, but above my heart seeing as I'm the dominant one. Now, just because I'm the dominant one, doesn't mean you have to listen to me. It just means I'm going to be extremely protective of you. I won't try to rule your life. Understand?" he asks, moving down, washing my chest, groin and legs. I lean against the wall and nod my head. He smiles up at me and turns me around to clean the rest of me. When he runs the pouf over my entrance, a jolt of discomfort races up my spine, making me whimper. Stopping for a moment, he then squeezes the pouf, letting the soap run down my crack. I shiver and I hear him making comforting noises. Suddenly I feel a warm sensation spread over the muscles, soothing and healing me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Shush. Don't worry about it. It's just some energy to help heal. And yes, all captains and lieutenants know how to heal very basic wounds," he says, moving up my back with the pouf, the sensation stopping. He finishes washing my body and maneuvers me until I'm under the spray. Allowing the water to rinse off the soap, he grabs my vanilla scented shampoo and washes my hair.  
After finishing with me, I do the same, washing first his body then, having him kneel for me, his hair.  
After getting out and allowing him to dry me off, then drying himself off, we get dressed, making him chuckle at me.  
"What?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

Kenpachi  
I smile at him, something I seem to be doing quite a bit today, and scoop him up into my arms, one hand cupping his ass, the other around his waist.  
"I'm just thinking you and your cousin have quite a bit in common. Including the way you both dress," I say, kissing the end of his nose. His eyes cross at that action and he just blinks at me.  
"Oh?" he asks. I nod in response.  
"Oh, yeah. He walked out of here wearing a pair of pants just like these, except with holes in the knees and a giant shirt on. What I'm wondering is why I've never seen you in an outfit like this before," I say, putting him down and walking downstairs. He doesn't answer me until he has made us something to eat and drink, and we have settled onto the couch, him curled up into me.  
"The reason why is because Xander and I both enjoy wearing giant shirts, but it does hold a lot of memories of doing so when we were younger, so we both started to wear shirts that were a bit tighter," he says, nibbling on an apple slice. "It hurt less, I guess. When mom was alive she always gave the two of us giant sweaters with oversized collars. The type that hung around the neck and laid on your chest. She said that we looked absolutely adorable and that was why we received them, among other things. Then she died and no one could stand getting us those oversized sweaters, so we started to receive oversized shirts. After a few years those stopped too, and we started to wear tighter shirts. About four years ago it became too much for him to handle, all the memories, so he stopped visiting," he says, picking up a piece of peach to nibble on next. I run one of my hands through his hair. I suddenly feel everyone's energy coming down the street, including Uraharas, Tensei, and the two brats he keeps around.  
"They're coming," I say, nudging Ichigo. He looks up and nods, standing up and grabbing our clean plates. Going into the kitchen, we hear the front door open, and Xander's giggles.

Me: Read, review, rate. The three R's necessary to any good authors diet. Help this author to get a balanced diet.  
Tell me what you think. Also, hope you enjoyed the smut! And...next chappy on its way!! But it might be slightly delayed seeing as how a family friend is in the hospital. Talk ya soon!


	6. Talks and Flashbacks

_Title:_ Talks, and flashbacks

_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN BLEACH OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. THIS WAS DONE OUT FUN AND NOT PROFIT!

_Me_: Oh my god! An update! It's a miracle!! Not. It's because my other beta got back to me after I finally wrote the damn thing. Sorry, been a little on the depressed side. Xanders Many Faces is 6 ficlets away from being done, and this one…well, its no where near done! So, enjoy. Once again, thanks go to my wonderful betas Sam and kellymutt. Love you both!

Italics are the story that is being told.

Xanders P.O.V.

Opening the door, I giggle, even though I will always deny it, at my uncles' antics, telling Urahara-san off and that he's not allowed to touch me or Ichigo. And a few other things that I don't quite catch as I watch Karin glare at Jinta, who was looking at Yuzu and Ururu watching Karin out of the corner of her eye. Makes me think someone has a crush. So cute!

Pulling off my shoes, I duck just in time for Jinta to go flying over my head due to a kick from Karin. Standing back up I blink at the red haired boy who is picking himself up and dusting himself off. I shake my head and look up to see Ichigo standing in the doorway of the kitchen with Kenpachi-san standing behind him, also looking at Jinta. I look at his outfit and smile, knowing that now, the true healing of the hurt of losing my aunt starts. I also notice how close Kenpachi is standing behind Ichigo and smile a small smile, knowing he got his hearts desire.

I walk away, sliding out of my uncles' arms as he declares that he shall protect my innocence from perverted captains, whatever that means. I walk up to Ichigo, stare him in the eyes and smile at him, gaining a smile in return. I wrap my arms around his waist and tuck my head under his chin, being the shorter of the two of us by a couple of inches, and hug him, like I used to when we were younger.

Feeling his arms wrap around me, I smile and snuggle in for a good cuddle, feeling the most intense urge to be who I used to be, even in front of the perverted shop keeper. I hear a couple of coos, but could care less as Ichigo and I walk into the living room and curl up on the couch, my head resting above his heart. We shift slightly when Kenpachi sits behind us, so that Ichigo is leaning against him with our legs stretched out, taking up the couch. I look up and see that everyone is sitting in the living room, except Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, and Jinta, who I suppose are out back doing something.

I feel Ichigo pull out my hair tie, letting my hair loose, and starts to run his hand through the strands, calming me in a way that I haven't felt in a long time. I start to purr, or as much as a human can purr. I hear him laugh lightly under his breath, making me look up at him and pout. He kisses my forehead.

"So, what happened when you went over to the perverts?" he asks, making Shunsui, Renji and Isshin choke on their breath, while Kenpachi lets loose a laugh, and making Urahara protest. I smile at him and move into my previous position again and start on telling what had happened.

Normal P.O.V.

_As we walk down the street, Xander couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Kenpachi's disgruntled expression, knowing he'll finally get what he wants. He notices that Shunsui look at him and he just smiles at him, listening to his uncle rant and rave about perverts and how they had better not touch his nephew, otherwise they might be in a world of hurt. What ever that meant._

Looking at each other, they shake their heads at his obvious naïveté. Xander looks at them with confusion evident on his face.

"What?" he asks, looking up at his cousin. Ichigo just shoves his head back in place.

"Keep telling us the story," he says, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Xander says, pouting lightly, making everyone think smutty thoughts, coo in some way, and smile.

_Shaking his head, he turns to Shunsui and asks him something that he wanted to know._

"_So, what's up with this Urahara guy beyond that he's rather on the slutty side?" he asks, watching Shunsui blink lightly at him, then turn to Renji when he snickers lightly. Cocking his head to the side, he wonders what made him snicker like he did. He just smiles at Xander and loops his arm through Byakuyas._

"And should you ever do that again, I'll smack you," Byakuya says. Renji sticks his tongue out, only to be caught up in a kiss. Blowing a raspberry at the two, Xander continues on with the story.

"_Urahara used to be captain of the 12__th__ division in Soul Society before he was exiled," Shunsui says, making Xander contemplate why he was exiled. He finally decides that asking is the best course of action._

"_Why was he exiled?" Xander asks. Issin answers this time, falling back a little to walk next to him._

"_He created the type of gigai that he put Rukia in. The one that destroys the spiritual power of the one who is in it and the Orb of Distortion," he says, smiling down at Xander, who gives him a confused look._

"_Gigai?" Xander asks, cocking his head to the side. Issin groans and slaps his head._

"_That's right, you don't know about the various items. When we get home we'll go over what the Shinigamis use. Maybe, Urahara will tell you. He knows what they use. Maybe Shunsui or Byakuya can also tell you. You can create a comprehensive book on the Shinigamis, considering Ichigo is one," Issin says, throwing an arm around Xanders shoulder._

"Hey, wait a minute. You offered my services to tell Xan-chan whatever he wanted to know even before he met with me," Urahara asks, a look of disbelief crossing his face. Xander smiles shyly at him in response.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Urahara-san," Xander says, curling closer to Ichigo, looking for all the world a shy puppy. Urahara whips out his fan and holds it in front of him, hiding the slight trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"No, no, Xan-chan. I will tell you every thing that you want to know," he says, trying very hard to keep his voice nice and innocent and the perversion out of his voice, otherwise he might end up on the wrong side of Issin's fist. And it is so worth it as he watches Xander shyly smile in pleasure at his words.

"Lets continue on, shall we," Ichigo says, glaring at Urahara. Xander nods and continues with the story.

"_Really? Do you think he would tell me," Xander asks, hope making his eyes shine brightly at Issin. Issin smiles and nods, noticing that they had arrived at the shop.  
"Looks like we're here. Lets get this over and done with," Renji says, the others, not including Xander, nod in agreement. Shrugging, Xander walks up to the door and knocks lightly, seeing the closed sign in the window. They wait only a few moments before someone answers the door. Looking down, they see a little blue-black haired girl._

"_The shops closed right now," she says, her voice timid. Xander smiles and kneels down to her level._

"_Hi, I'm Xander, and me and my friends here would like to speak with Urahara-san. Can you tell him that we are here," he asks politely. She smiles and nods before closing the door. Standing up he, stretches his hands above his back, before turning around and smiling at them._

_They only have to wait a few minutes before a man with a green and white jacket over a green robe like shirt and dark colored pants with sandals and a green and white hat comes out. At first glance he doesn't seem dangerous, but rather on the innocent side. But Xander could feel the power that the man in front of him carried oh so well, and it made the warrior in him rear up and take notice. Pasting a smile on his face, he ignores his first instinct to attack this strange man._

"_Come in, come in. I must say I wasn't expecting everyone here again so soon," the man says. Watching him as he ushers everyone in, Xander can't figure out why everyone calls him a pervert. That is, until he feels the hand brush against his ass. _

"_Iiee!!" is heard followed by a resounding slap. "Pervert," is mumbled so after. Turning around, the six that came with Xander see Urahara holding his cheek which is sporting a red hand mark and a bright red Xander rubbing his hand. Renji can't help but let loose a laugh. _

"_Well, at least we know Xander-san here has a great vocal level and a mean right slap," Renji crows out in delight, causing Xander to blush some more and look down at the floor in embarrassment, while the others laugh with him._

"_Maa, so true, so true. Though I suppose it my own fault. Its always the quiet ones who are the feistiest," Urahara says, his ever present fan out and in front of his face. _

"That is true," Kenpachi says, leering down at Ichigo and getting two pillows in his face for the effort.

"Shush and let me finish," Xander says, getting comfortable again.

_Xander chooses this time to speak up, "Can we please ask him what we came to do? I still have some spells to prepare for," he says, bouncing a little in place. Everyone, including Urahara, smiles at him, making him cock his head in confusion, once again. "What," he asks. Everyone shakes their head and sits at the table, noticing there is a tea pot and cups. Probably set out by the large man that is standing near by. Urahara sits down next to Xander, while Renji sits on the other side of him with Byakuya on his other side. Issin sits on the other side of Urahara with Karin then Yuzu next to him. The large man serves the tea._

"_Thank you. . .um, what's your name," Xander asks. The large man smiles lightly at him, gaining a smile in return._

"_I am Tessai, Xander-san," he says, handing Xander his tea cup with a bit of sugar. Xander smiles at the nice man, his energy calm and cool. And hey, who can't like some one who knows how you like your tea from a few words? _

_Taking a sip, Xander listens to the light conversation flowing around him, not really paying attention to what they are saying. Finally, after sipping half of his tea, he sets the cup down and turns to Urahara, who automatically turns too. Smiling at Urahara, Xanders starts to speak._

"_Urahara-san, I have a favor to ask of you," Xander says, his face serious. Urahara hums in a questioning manner, one of his eyebrows rising into his hair line._

"_Yes, Xan-chan," he asks, smiling at the light twitch of Xanders eyebrow._

"_As you know I come from Sunnydale. Well, there is a vampire named Angel. His soul is in control due to a gypsy curse. Seeing as how the spell works by forcing the demon into a cage, there is a key. The key to this cage is a moment of perfect happiness. Now, usually when a vampires demon is forced to relent to the vampires soul, when it gets out, they're the same as when the curse was instated. But with this curse, when Angelus got out, he was turned into a psycho," Xander says, taking a sip of his tea. _

"_So now he is an obsessive bastard out for Buffy's blood. He is going after all her friends, and that includes two very special people in my life. There is Giles. He used to be a watcher. He quit a few days before I left, and to my knowledge, there isn't another watcher there, but they were going to send one. The other friend is Oz. He's a werewolf, and very nice, if a bit laconic. He really doesn't say much, but when he says something, it's usually important," he continues on. Again, stopping to take a sip of his tea, he gathers his thoughts before continuing._

"_I am bringing them over here with the help of Byakuya-san, Renji-san, Shunsui-san and Kenpachi-san. What I need now is somewhere where they can stay until they get set up here. I was hoping you would allow them to stay here," he says, peeking up through his lashes, showing Urahara the ultimate puppy dog eyes without even knowing it. Urahara immediately melts and says yes, getting a beaming smile full of happiness in return._

"_How about I come over and I can meet them face to face," Urahara suggests, standing as the other stand sometime later after hashing out the details. Xander looks at him, and then shrugs. Walking towards the door, he suddenly remembers something._

"_Oh, Urahara-san, do you mind if I asked you some questions about the shinigami tools and how it was being a shinigami captain? I want to make a journal for all the demon hunters about Shinigamis, including their rules and customs. That is, if you don't mind," he asks, looking over his shoulder at Urahara curiously. Seeing him nod in response, Xander once again smiles in his direction and walks out the door._

"We then walked home, stopping real fast at the herb place for some of the herbs that I need. Urahara did try to feel me up again, but was smacked up side the head, which made me giggle. I feel bad about it, even though it was laugh worth," Xander wraps up, feeling Kenpachis hand play with a strand of his hair. He knows its Kenpachi because he can feel Ichigos right hand near his hip, while the other hand plays with another strand of his hair. Not that he's complaining or anything.

"So, he folded due to the dreaded puppy dog eyes, huh?" Ichigo snickers out, causing Xander to blush lightly while smiling sheepishly up at him.

"Yeah," Xander says, getting up and stretching, causing a few eyes to follow the drape of the shirt on his lean body. Not really paying attention to what they are doing, he continues to speak.

"Now, I have to do some quick research. Hey, Ichigo, want to start to learn on how to control your magic?" he asks, turning around to look at him. Ichigo smiles and nods.  
"Yeah, I have to sometime, might as well be now," Ichigo replies, standing up. Walking out of the room, talking about the different types of magic, they leave the others in the living room, staring at each other, trying to figure out what to talk about.


	7. A thought, a plan, a binding and a Hello

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR BLEACH. I DO THIS OUT OF FUN AND NOT PROFIT._**

Me: Okay, so I'm late. You can shoot me later on. I'm sorry about the delay. For now, enjoy this chapter known as 'A thought, a plan, a binding and a hello.'

* * *

Sitting comfortably in Xander's room, it being one of the largest and having all of his spell books, Xander and Ichigo searched through the spell books, trying to find the teleportation spell, the anchoring spell and the translation spell, all at the same time. Eventually Xander just shuts the book he was holding, setting it aside and pulling out a leather bound book. Opening it, he picks up the pen next to him and began to write while Ichigo continued to shift through the books.

_November 5_

_I have met 5 Shinigamis, 3 Taichos, a Fukutaicho and an exiled Taicho. They are Byakuya, Taicho, Renji, and Fukutaicho for Byakuya and lover to him, Shunsui, Taicho, Kenpachi, Taicho and lover of Ichigo, and Urahara, exiled Taicho and all around pervert._

_They seem nice, if a little weird. But I guess living for over a few hundred years does that to one. _

_Anyways, also today, I found out just how idiotic Willow and Buffy are. Apparently Buffy slept with Angel, and the way the curse that put his soul in charge works is that Angelus would be released should he have a moment of perfect happiness. Angel had that perfect moment of happiness and it released a crazed vampire demon bent on killing all those who are close to Buffy, starting with her friends._

_It just makes me glad that he can't hurt me with the treaty in place. No matter how insane he is; Angelus knows that the moment he attacks me or has someone attack me there will be a price on his head that all Demon Hunters will gladly go after. But that leaves Giles and Oz in the line of fire. _

_So with the help of Byakuya, Renji, Shunsui, Kenpachi and Urahara, I was able to come up with a plan and get it set into motion. The four Shinigamis will be opening up a portal in 3 hours to Sunnydale Park where Oz and Giles will be meeting us. From there we will bring them back here where they will live with Urahara until they find a place of their own. _

_After we get them settled, I have to figure out a way to merge Angel's demon and soul together, like all the other vampires that aren't Hellmouth tainted. I also have to figure out how to get all of the books that Willow and Buffy have that are Oz's and Giles', and to bind Willows power until we can figure out what to do with those two._

_I'm thinking with the binding, it should be easy. All I need is a current picture of her, which I have, a black ribbon, an indigo ribbon, a moonstone, a black candle and an indigo candle. It shouldn't be too hard, I hope. _

_For the transportation, I suppose a mix of Wicca, witchcraft and what I like to call, Harry Potter magic will work. Some candles, white, chartreuse, and magenta, lavender and an oak and birch, well, I suppose you could call it a wand, if you call two sticks wound around each other such. It should work, but I will need to do this with Ichigo, and I can only hope he is willing to embrace his powers, both dark and light. I can only hope that he does._

Stopping for a moment, he glances up at Ichigo and sees him staring out the window, a far away expression on his face. Placing the book to the side, Xander gets up and sits back down next to Ichigo, leaning against his side and winding his fingers together with Ichigos.

"What cha thinkin'?" he asks quietly, staring out the window with Ichigo. Ichigo turns his head and looks at him, indecision evident on his face.

"Xander, do you think that Soul Society would have something in their libraries about merging Angel's soul and demon? And something to help with the Willow and Buffy problem?" he asks, his voice equally quiet. Xander looks at him, his thoughts flowing through his mind fast and furious. Suddenly he smiles, and gets up, hopping over any of the books that happen to be in his path. Stunned, it takes Ichigo a moment to react. Finally, he gets up and follows Xander out the door and down the stairs to the living room where everyone is still sitting, but this time looking at family pictures.

Walking over to where Byakuya and Renji are lounging, Xander bends at his waist and looks Byakuya in the eye before smiling. Byakuya raises an eyebrow in response, waiting for Xander to say what he came to say.

"Can I go to soul society tomorrow?" Xander asks his tone one of begging. Byakuya raises his eyebrow, this time in curiosity about the request, while Renji blinks at Xander and the other, including Ichigo who had arrived just as Xander had made his request, watched the interplay between Xander and Byakuya. Finally, Byakuya sighs lightly and pulls out his phone, calling soul society to speak with his boss.

Xander stands back up and waits for the conversation to finish. He notices the open photo album and walks over to it, flipping it to a page with Christmas pictures. He points to one and turns back to where Byakuya is speaking with his superior. The others look at the picture and see that is one of Xander and Ichigo, both of them with giant sweaters on, standing in front of Ichigos mother. They can't help but smile at the giant smiles on the boys' faces and the indulgent look on Masakis face.

Ichigo looks at the picture and smiles sadly at the memory that it pulls up. Sitting down next to Kenpachi, he leans into his side and points at the picture.

"That's the first time that we ever got an oversized sweater from our family," Ichigo says, his voice filled with sadness. They look at him, knowing that any memory that dealt with his mother was a bittersweet one for him and Xander.

Suddenly a squeal of delight, followed by 'oomph', cuts through their thoughts. Looking over at Byakuya, they see Xander cutting off his oxygen with a bear hug chanting 'thank you' in his ear, before getting up and glomping Renji, doing it again. Finally Urahara speaks.

"Hey, what's going on? And why do they get hugs and not me?" Urahara asks, trying to pout. Xander looks at him with a blank face.

"I'm going to Soul Society. And as to why you don't get a hug from me is because you're a pervert," Xander says, his voice icy, making Urahara shiver. Nodding quickly, he shrinks back from Xander. Xander in turn smiled brightly and walked off towards his room to get ready for the arrival of his friends.

Looking at the clock, he decides to go do the spell to bring all of the items that Willow and Buffy had and to bind Willows powers. Going up the stairs, he gathers the items he needed, including herbs, candles and an onyx ball, the light shining off it. Quickly casting a protective circle around him, he sits down and starts to call the items back.

"I call upon the Goddess above and the God below. Hear my plea and answer it this day. Bring forth that which is not theirs. Buffy and Willow, sticky hands and lying mouths, I ask you to bring that which is not theirs to me. Hear my plea this day," he says quietly, throwing some herbs into a small copper bowl. Picking up a candle, he drips the wax upon the herbs, making the smoke a bit. Suddenly feeling the power around him flare, he sees several magical ingredients, books and magical items appear before him. "So mote it be, I thank you for hearing my plea this day."

Sighing and seeing that he still had a good 2 hours before he had to be at the park, he decides to bind Willows power. Taking a red ribbon, a black ribbon and a green ribbon, he layers them together. Lighting a black candle, a red candle and a green candle he moves the ribbons over each candle three times asking for them to be blessed for his work.

Pulling out a 9x9 picture of Willow, he starts to wind the ribbons around the picture chanting out "I ask to bind her powers so she may do no more harm."

Finishing the wrapping, he puts the picture down and very gently seals the ribbon end with first the wax of the black candle, then the red candle and then finally the green candle. Seeing the wax flare up brightly, then settle down to a purplish color he knows that the spell worked.

Closing down his circle and putting away his spell workings take up another hour. Looking up, it was time for them to get going to the park where they would be going to get Oz and Giles. Standing up, he locks his trunk and walks down the stairs, seeing everyone was looking at him.

"Hi! Ready to go?" he asks quietly, smiling at them. Smiling in return, the others just nod.

"Yeah, we're ready. We were just waiting for you. Dad, Karin and Yuzu will be staying here for the time being," Ichigo says from Kenpachis side. "I doubt you want your friends to be crushed in a hug of hello."

"No, I don't think Giles or Oz would like that very much," Xander says, laughing quietly. "Let's go get them. I have the earrings for them to wear so they won't have to worry about trying to understand everyone," he finishes, holding up to clasps that would sit on Ozs and Giles upper ear. Nodding, every one heads out side and towards the park. 20 minutes later, everyone was standing at the spot, waiting for Byakuya to open the portal.

Watching as Byakuya opens the transportation portal, Xander smiles and bounces next to Ichigo. The moment that Byakuya told them that they could go through, Xander walked through quickly, wanting to see Oz and Giles again. He had missed them, even if it had only been a couple of days since then. Seeing Oz standing there waiting for them, Xander smiles brightly and pounces on him, hugging oz tightly.  
"Hey," Oz says quietly, hugging Xander back just as tightly, smiling down at his head.

"Hi," Xander replies pulling away from Oz and hugging Giles in greeting. Feeling the others come out of the portal, Xander turns to them and introduces them, pointing them out too.

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Kenpachi Zaraki, my cousin Ichigo Kurosaki, Shunsui Kyoraku and Kisuke Urahara," Xander says, smiling up at Giles and Oz. "Every one Rupert Giles and Daniel Osborn, affectionately known as Oz. Giles, Oz, you'll be staying at Uraharas shop along with Jinta, Ururu and Tessai until you guys find your own place. Now, put these earrings and you'll be able to switch back and forth between English and Japanese like I can," he finishes off with, holding out the ear clasps.

Smiling at him, Oz and Giles both take one and place it onto their ears, where they become invisible to the normal eye. Smiling again, Xander turns to the large group behind him and bounces lightly.

"Alright, let's get the stuff and head on home, shall we?" Xander says while turning towards the boxes and bags sitting nearby. Grabbing a couple of boxes and some of the bag, Xander watches as everyone grabs everything else and waits for the two.

"Yes, well, how are we supposed to get back?" Giles asks a bag in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Smiling at Giles, Xander points at Byakuya.

"He's going to be opening a portal back here in two minutes," he says, feeling someone coming closer to the field, steadily tensing.

"Seems like the witch and the bitch are coming," Oz growls out, his wolf not to happy with them at the moment, seeing them as a threat to Xander and his family. Blinking at Oz, Xander nods, feeling them to. He also felt Angelus coming, but he was still a while away and wasn't a very big worry at that time.

"Let us gather the items and get ready to go," Byakuya says, while Renji nods and looks in the direction that the girls were coming from. Smirking, Kenpachi watches that way to, while pulling Ichigo close to him, pressing Ichigo against his chest. Urahara pulls out his fan and holds it in front of his face, while Shunsui just looks bored with it all.

Suddenly Buffy and Willow arrive, both looking more than a little pissed off. Turning and smiling at them Xander moves closer to Ichigo and Kenpachi, making sure that Shunsui was behind him, Urahara was to his left, and Byakuya and Renji were in front of them.

"Hi, what a surprise," Xander says, waving at them, a strained smile on his lips. Ichigo grabs Xanders wrist gently and tugs him closer to them, before lacing their fingers together, giving them a comforting squeeze. Smiling quickly at Ichigo, Xander quickly turns his eyes back to the girls.  
"What are you doing here?" Willow finally gets out after doing an impressive job of a gold fish, bugged eyes and gaping mouth included. Xander just smiles and shrugs before replying.

"Eh, I thought I would come save a couple of my friends from a psycho vampire because someone didn't study up on a curse, the way to release the curse or the consequences of releasing the curse, and didn't listen to Giles when he told us about the curse," Xander says, going into full babble mode. Ichigo puts his other hand over Xanders mouth while softly smirking at him.

"Slow down. I think you just confused Byakuya and Renji over there," Ichigo says quietly, drawing curious looks from Buffy and Willow, seeing as they didn't speak, much less understand Japanese. Xander just nods and smiles behind Ichigos hand.

"Gomen," he says, the word muffled by Ichigos hand. Smiling and nodding, Ichigo removes his hand. "Now, since someone didn't listen or do her research, we have a psycho vampire. I'm just here to collect Giles and Oz and we'll be off."

"But, who took my spell books, and my ingredients?" Willow asks shrilly. Xander looks at her, his eyes disappointed.

"Willow, they weren't your books. They were Giles and I took them from you. You shouldn't be playing with such things, especially since you don't know how to do them," Xander says, his voice coldly polite, before turning to Byakuya. "Can we go now?" he asks his voice soft. Nodding, Byakuya opens the portal and waits for Xander to walk through first, followed closely by Giles and Oz, who hadn't said a word to the two girls. Looking at them with disdain in his eyes, Ichigo snarls at them.

"I suggest you rethink what is important to you," Ichigo says, before walking into the portal with a smirking Kenpachi following close behind. Shunsui looks at them, then dismisses them as nothing more than little girls with a bit of power, before walking into the portal, intent on watching Xanders hips swing as he walked. Renji cocks an eye brow at them, and then smirks.

"Both of ya are bakas," Renji calls out as he turns and walks into the portal, waving his hand over his shoulder in a bored manner. Byakuya looks at them coldly, before turning and following his lover into the portal. As soon as Byakuya had walked through, the portal closed, leaving two stunned females standing in an empty field.

"Buffy, I think we screwed up big time," Willow says, hurt and regret filling her eyes as she turns to the blond was glaring at the spot that Xander had stood.

"No, we didn't screw up. Xander did," Buffy replies, her voice full of bitterness and hatred. A dark chuckle sounds out in the night, causing Buffy and Willow to spin to where Angelus was leaning against a tree.

"Ah, but you did. You fucked up royally," he purrs out, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "Because of your attitudes and cruelty, you pushed Xander away, and lost the greatest power you could ever find. Along with a loyal friend who, would have gone to hell for you." Standing up, Angelus prowls closer, a smirk settling on his lips as he watches Buffy and Willow stiffen.

"I don't care. He was weak, no matter what he says," Buffy replies, scowling at Angelus, wondering how the hell she was going to get her lover back. Angelus just shakes his head as he walks past them and into the tree line behind them.

"You truly are a blond, aren't you, Buffy? Let me tell you this now, if you were still friends with Xander, I wouldn't be able to touch you. But now that you're not, you're fair game and I plan on having fun," floats out behind him as he disappears into the darkness, causing the girls to feel a sliver of fear works its way into their hearts.


	8. A Talk About Our Lives

A Different Life  
Title: A Talk About Our Lives  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS STORY. I AM MAKING NO PROFIT OFF OF THIS.  
AN: Quick thanks to my beta Sajahi. Thank you, dear.

Landing in the park in Karakura town, Xander smiles softly, feeling like he wasn't suffocating. Seeing that his uncle was standing by his car, Xander bounces over to him while the others come out of the portal. Pulling his uncle over to them, he introduces him to Giles and Oz.  
"Uncle Isshin, this is Rupert Giles and Daniel Osborn, otherwise known as Oz," he says, pointing at them, still smiling softly. Isshin nods and holds out his hands towards them.  
"It's nice to finally meet you," he says, shaking hands with Giles and then Oz. They both nod, having placed on their translation earring on. Looking behind them, they all watch as the others walk out, Ichigo looking ready to rip someone into little bitty pieces. Snickering, Xander shakes his head, leading the way to the house, talking softly with Oz about what was happening in Sunnydale and how the situation could be handled.

Xanders P.O.V.

You know, having your family meet your pseudo family is kind of awkward. I mean, one set is grilling the other about how I was treated while I was under their care. It's embarrassing to hear about the time an Inca mummy came after me and it was near the beginning of the year too!

I sigh as I get up and walk towards the kitchen with the excuse of starting dinner. Pulling out the makings of chicken stir fry, I reflect over what has happened in the past week and a half. Chopping the chicken, I go over the events that have lead up to this moment.  
First, I meet Willow in first grade and take the blame for a broken yellow crayon. Soon after that, I meet Jesse, my first guy friend and my first crush. I guess you could call him my first love in a way. After meeting Jesse, life was good. I had friends, I was doing well in school and I was starting my demon hunter training.   
It was all good. Granted I was wearing a glamour most of the time from age 10 on, but that was mostly to stop those demons who went to Sunnydale with me, from jumping me. It was bad enough I smelled like demon nip, no reason to look like the ultimate submissive while I'm at it. It sucked having to lie to everyone, but it needed to be done for my own safety.  
Then, there came Buffy Summers and her watcher Rupert Giles. I already knew that a slayer and her water were coming to watch over the Hellmouth, but I didn't know that she would end up being a spoiled brat from LA. I did quickly figure out that I needed to act like I had a crush on her. Which really sucked since it screwed up my plans on asking Jesse out finally.  
But I needed do it so I could get close to her and not have it seem too odd about me following her around like a lost puppy. I hadn't expected what happened to actually happen.  
I come out of my thoughts, noticing that I had stopped chopping the chicken. Starting up again, I can hear Giles tell them about Jesse causing something deep in my heart to twist. Placing the chicken into a warm pan with a hiss, I don't even notice that I'm crying until a tear falls into the pan, evaporating with that same hiss as when I had put the chicken in. Lifting one hand up, I wipe at my cheeks before pulling the hand away and looking at the wetness on my fingers. I wondered why I was crying.  
Suddenly a pair of strong, large arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me against a strong body in comfort. I turn around to see Shunsui look down at me with sympathetic eyes and a small smile. The tears start to slide down my face faster and I laid my head on his chest, silently crying my hurt and pain out.  
I don't know long it lasted but I do know that by the time I looked up, Ichigo was next to me while I sat on Shunsui's lap, his arms holding me close.  
Ichigo held out a tissue with a smile of understanding. Taking the tissue, I wipe my eyes and look over at the stove to see little Yuzu cooking for us, a pair of headphones on her head to give us privacy. Almost as if she knew I was looking at her, she turns and looks at me, smiling softly at me before she turns back to the food. I smile in response before exactly where I was finally sunk in.  
I don't think I've ever blushed quite so brightly before, even as I slide off of Shunsui's' lap with an embarrassed little smile towards him.  
"Thank you, Shunsui-san," I manage to squeak out before going over to help Yuzu with the cooking.

Shunsui's P.O.V.  
I can't help but chuckle lightly at Xander-sans obvious discomfort but decide not to tease him about it. That would be mean, not to mention Ichigo would shred me into little pieces if I even thought of teasing him. I smile nervously at him before turning my attention to Xander.  
'Why would he mourn this Jesse if he was nothing more than a friend and not a lover?' I muse, watching as he and Yuzu start to debate on what type of miso was better. I could feel the love between the two, even as the earlier sadness was disappearing. Feeling some one tap me on my shoulders, I turn and see that it was Ichigo.  
"Follow me," he commands. I frown at him but do so any ways, letting him lead me out back. I look around, noticing what looks to be a grill under a cover, the furniture that was stacked away and the fact that most of the yard was patio.  
Turning around to Ichigo, I finally notice the table with four chairs and that he's sitting in one of them. I follow his lead and sit at the table across from him. Looking over at him, I raise an eyebrow at his rather sad expression, wondering what he wanted to tell me and why it was so important that we discussed it away from others ears.  
"You want to know why he still hurts over Jesse, right?" Ichigo suddenly asks, jerking me out of my thoughts. I look over at him and see an expression that I had only seen a few times before on him. It made me frown and shudder as I remembered when he had turned that look towards someone.  
I hesitantly nod and he sighs softly before looking off towards the sunset with a small frown on his lips. I wait patiently for him to continue. I have a feeling that what he is about to tell me is important and I shouldn't rush him. I was proven right when Ichigo started to talk.  
"The thing is, Xander loved Jesse, but never got to tell him. It's a regret that he carries around with him. The same with the way he regrets that he never told Jesse about his demon hunter status or showed him his actual appearance," Ichigo say softly, his chocolate eyes hurting for his cousin. He sighs before shoving a through his hair, pushing it out of his face only for it to fall into his face again.  
"So he never got to find out if the one he loved, loved him back?" I ask, my voice soft and musing. Ichigo nods while looking at me from the corner of his eye.  
"I can feel what your energy is doing, calling out to Xander's the way it is," he says after a moment. "It's the same way that Kenpachi's called out mine. Why is your power calling out to his when you barely know him?"  
I sigh and sit back as I try out figure out why this would happen.  
'Unless he's a natural sub.' That fleeting thought makes me pause and sit up, thinking over what I know about Xander Harris. What I come up with makes me curse softly as I sit back and eye Ichigo.  
"I once was alive, like all those in Soul Society. I also remember most of my life, though a lot has become fuzzy over the centuries," I say before pausing, trying to figure out how to tell Ichigo what I needed to tell him. "You know how Xander's friend is a werewolf, correct?"  
He looks at me with a 'No duh,' expression on his face before saying "Of course I do. Not only did Xander write to me about it, but I would have felt it the moment I met him." I can't help but smirk. I knew that there was more to Ichigo than what meets the eye.  
"Well, I was one of the first true werewolves out there. The moon did dictate when I transformed, but I didn't lose my mind. Unfortunately for me, there were several others who killed and maimed just to kill and maim," I tell him softly. Looking him straight in the eye, I continue. "After I died, the two halves of who I was, the human and the wolf, merged together."  
"So, what does this have to do with Xander?" Ichigo asks, an eye brow cocked in my direction. I smirk at him and lean back.  
"He's a natural submissive. Not to say that he can't take care of himself, but to wolves, he has this air that calls to them to be protective over him," I tell Ichigo, causing him to groan and lay his head on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them to write for fun. I am making no profit off of this. Deal.

AN: I'm tired of screwing with things. I'm just going to label the P.O.V.s as I go along. Enjoy and review…

**********

Ichigos P.O.V.

"So, you mean to tell me that Xander's power calls to you and Oz to protect him?" I ask, lifting my head up from the table, looking at Shunsui. I frown at him, suddenly wanting to wipe the smirk that was on his face off it.

"Yes, but it also makes us want to…well, to be blunt, fuck him. We want him in our lives and in our bed, if we can get away with it," Shunsui says, smirking even wider. I groan again, my head thumping on the table with a thud again.

"Why me? Why me?" I mutter softly to myself, wanting to break something. Lifting my head up, I scowl at him before getting up again and walking inside. I find myself watching Oz follow Xander around the kitchen as Xander serves the food to the others.

Raising an eyebrow, I sit down between Kenpachi and Renji, who was smirking at me for some odd reason. Glaring at him, I lean into Kenpachi feeling his energy surround me, comforting the urge to kill Renji.

"What?" I ask him, my eyes narrowing at the smirk that widened. Byakuya looks at him with a questioning gleam in his eyes.

"So, you're a uke, huh?" the read headed idiot asks, glee evident in the tone of his voice. I can't help but groan before looking up at Kenpachi who was smirking rather smugly. Sighing softly, I opt to ignore everyone, including the now choking Giles and the fussing Xander hovering over him.

Normal P.O.V.

"Are you okay, Giles?" Xander asks, handing him a napkin to wipe off the spilled tea off of his shirt and chin.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Giles says, wiping off the tea. Smiling, Xander nods before sitting down in his own seat. Sitting down next to him, Oz and Shunsui glare at each other over his head before he broke the silence as he picks up his bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"So, want to tell us the details of what is going in Sunnydale?" he asks. Oz breaks away from the glaring contest and lowers his eyes to Xanders face only to meet with Xander's lips wrapped around a pair of chopsticks. Shaking his head, he starts to speak.

"Well, as you know, Buffy was supposedly dating Angel. What we didn't know was that on her birthday, which was the day before Xander left, she and Angel slept together, which caused the curse to disappear faster than a road runner," Oz says, causing Xander to choke on his miso soup.

"You mean to say that Angelus was the one who saw me off with you two?" he asks after he clears his throat and sips a bit of his own tea.

"Indeed it was. We didn't know it at the time, but we did find out about it when Buffy told us that she had found him feeding on someone," Giles says, polishing his glasses, a decidedly Ripperish glint in his eyes. Xander tilts his head to the side, his entire body going still.

"It seems that he was able to fight off the second half of the curse until he made the pact that protects those you care about and yourself as long as you are in the same place as them," Ox says, his eyes shifting from a soft green to a liquid gold.

"So that means Buffy and Willow are pretty much on their own over there?" Issin asks, looking much like the captain that he once was, even in the Hawaiian shirt and the doctors' jacket.

"Yeah, they are. At least until I find a way to merge soul and demon together into one," Xander says, relaxing once more as Giles puts his glasses back on. Oz notices and shifts closer to him, letting his heat help sooth the young hunter. Smiling at him quickly, Xander turns back to the conversation.

Byakuya puts his cup down before gazing around at the others. Shunsui was alternating between glaring at Oz and watching every little move that Xander made. Ichigo and Kenpachi were trying to ignore the others and enjoy their food. Issin was watching Oz continue to eat, his eyes curious. The two girls had left after the conversation had taken a serious turn, not wanting to be there for this. They enjoyed their simple lives, no need to complicate them with adult things.

"Those two both deserve it for the way they've been acting," Giles mutters, his voice darker then before.

"So what are you guys planning on doing?" Kenpachi asks suddenly. Xander sighs softly and leans back in his chair, one hand coming up to tug on the end of his ponytail.

"I don't know about those two," he says, pointing to Giles and Oz, "but this weekend I plan on going to Soul Society to see if they have some texts that I could use."

"I'm going to relax and catch up on the needed work for school," Oz replies softly, causing Xander to blink at him owlishly, astonished that Oz was doing so much of the talking. Oz noticing the look he was getting leant closer and spoke softly to him "Yes, I can string words together," smirking at the blush his words put on Xander's face.

"I'll be setting up my personal library and find a place to set up a magic shop. Somewhere near the downtown district," Giles says, leaning back and wiping his mouth with a smile. "I figured that I can open it soon since I have the money to do it. I will also be looking for a place for me and Oz to live so that we don't need to stay with Urahara-san for very long."

"Speaking of Urahara, where did those three get to?" Ichigo asks, looking around, not seeing Urahara and the two kids anywhere.

"He said something about getting the rooms ready for these two" Renji replies finishing his rice before finishing his miso.

"Ah," Ichigo says going back to the last of his food. Byakuya puts down his rice bowl before looking at Giles for a moment.

"You said something about the two girls deserving everything they got due to their attitudes. What did you mean with that?" he asks softly, his eyes flickering to Xander as he put down his own empty dishes.

"He meant the way they were treating me while I was there," he says softly his eyes slightly sad.

"How did they treat you?" Kenpachi asks softly, causing the other shinigami to look at him oddly.

"They treated me like I wasn't useful in any capacity, including as a friend. I was the normal one, the one who always got in the way," he starts, playing with his tea cup. "Buffy is the slayer, the girl with a destiny to die at a young age but hasn't yet because she had us behind her. Willow is the budding witch who already has a magic addiction that will turn on her soon enough. I also attracted demons due to my status as a demon hunter, but they never tried to figure out why I did." 

"I actually was trying to figure out why he was attracting so many demons. Unfortunately, it never once occurred to me that he was a demon hunter," Giles says, smiling ruefully at everyone.

"I was wondering why he always smelled like cat nip," Oz admits, shrugging his shoulder.

"Anyways, they often tried to make me stay home. Those days I went out and let myself be me while they fought the minions," Xander says, blushing softly at Oz's comment. "I would let my glamour down, only keeping on my power suppresser and then go out and find demons that were planning on making trouble. I would either get them to leave, sign a peace treaty or kill them, depending on what was needed. I made five treaties in the time that Buffy was around. During that time, I usually lured the nasty ones to her in my own way. It was rather fun to do that to her."

Shunsui snickers softly into his tea cup as he watches Oz smirk and Giles mutter and polish his glasses. Renji lets out a loud laugh as his lover smirks behind his cup, his eyes dancing. Issin starts on how Xander was so smart and cunning, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes and smack his father up side the head. Kenpachi grins at Xander, making him think of a blood thirsty cat. A very large, blood thirsty cat.

"So, do you ever plan on going back to Sunnydale?" Shunsui asks after the laughter died out. Xander looks at him, a smirk of pure mischief on his lips.

"Sure. When hell freezes over," he says, setting off another round of laughter and snide remarks. All in all, it was a normal lunch in the Kurosaki household.


	10. Chapter 10

For now, enjoy this chappy and review. (reviews are nice).

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach, BTVS or any song I use in this fic.

One week after last chapter:

It had been a week since they had decided that they would be going to Soul Society so that Xander could shift through the various scrolls and documents that pertained to souls and how to attach them properly. They were getting ready to go that morning, and Shunsui was staring at the ceiling above him, sighing softly as his thoughts wondered to Xander.

He knew that his feelings for Xander had grown quickly. Much more quickly then he had expected them to. Flipping over onto his stomach he sighs as he thinks over the conversation he had with Oz about Xander and how they felt about it. It had gone pretty well, all things considered. Oz hadn't tried to attack for the perceived threat to his right to claim Xander and Shunsui had kept his own beast under control. All in all, it went good.

Groaning softly as he listened to the young pup move around his room before heading for the shower, Shunsui shook his head, trying hard to figure out why he was also pulled to Oz. Maybe it was his wolf that was attracted. Oz was an alpha in all rights, but he still had that human vulnerability that called to him and made him want more then he should. It was getting ridiculous.

He suddenly groaned, wishing that they were back in Seireitei already. But they wouldn't be leaving for another hour or so.

Getting up, he grabs his clothes and tugs it on before heading out to the front. Seeing Tessai and Urahara sitting there, he nods and sits down, picking up the tea cup that Tessai had put down for him.

"So, is Xander-chan coming soon?" Urahara asks, his voice light and teasing, causing the remnants of the wolf to rear up and growl. Shunsui growls at Urahara in response before sipping his tea just as Oz walks in along with Giles behind him.

"Is everything alright out here?" Giles asks as he sits down, nodding at Tessai as he takes a tea cup.

"Yeah, just fine," Shunsui replies, sipping his tea. Oz sits down next to him, raising an eye brow at the other before taking his own cup with a small 'Thank you.' Looking around, Oz decided that it was going to be a very tense couple of hours.

After breakfast, Xander, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Sado, Ishida, Renji, Byakuya, Orihime and Isshin walk in. Xander and Ichigo were both wearing tight jeans with a large sweater that went down to their knees. Kenpachi was standing possessively next to his mate, glaring at Ishida while Xander watched the two with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, Xander-chan! You've come back!" Urahara exclaims, standing up to hug the male. Xander automatically kicks him in the gut, the reaction now ingrained into his mind. Looking over to the groaning pile of Urahara, brick and plaster, Xander blushes softly before turning to Tessai and bowing at him.

"Gomen for putting a new hole in your wall," he says softly as Tessai waves it off.

"It's quite alright. I'll be able to patch it up quickly," the large man says, getting a beaming smile from Xander. Oz and Shunsui glare at the pile, trying hard to suppress the urge to attack the man and rip him into little pieces.

Turning to the others, Xander smiles and waves at them, getting a wave in return from everyone at the table.

"So, who's coming with?" he asks softly as he pulls out a black I-pod, putting the buds into his ears before turning it on.

"I think me, Kenpachi, Renji, Byakuya, Oz, Shunsui, Ishida and Chad is the list," Ichigo replies, looking around getting nods in return. Xander nods and turns to Byakuya.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Xander asks him. Byakuya slips out of his gigai, along with the others, while Ichigo sheds his body. Tessai takes them and heads into the back to put them into special containers for the time being. Xander watches as Renji pulls his zanpacktou out and slashes. From the light came two doors that started to open.

"That's how," he says, smirking at the awed look on Xanders face. Shunsui and Oz move to stand next to him as everyone moves to get into a good position to walk through the gate. Following behind Byakuya and Renji, Oz and Xander look around, or tried to. Blinking a few times at the bright light that flashed as they ended up on the other side, they looked around with wide eyes.

"Wow," Xander breaths, looking at everything but the people that had come to say hello. Standing there was taichos and fukutaicho for all of the divisions, though some were missing. Included in the group was Hanataro from 4th and Ikkaku and Yumichika from 11th division. Everyone stared at the male who was looking over the edge of the hill that they had come out onto. "That's so cool," is heard from him as he stands up.

"I know, isn't it?" Ichigo asks, moving over to his cousin. Oz starts to walk around, looking over the edge before walking away and looking at the various rocks that littered the cliff.

"Huh," he says, causing Xander to giggle and move over to hug him before walking up to Yamamoto and bowing.

"Hi. I'm Alexander Lavelle Harris. Call me Xander," he says, holding out his hand to the other. Yamamoto smiles and takes the others hand.

"It is nice to meet the young man that seems to have captured everyone's attention so well," the older man says. Yumichika walks up to Xander, who turns piercing eyes to the pretty male and follows his movements.

"Well, you're certainly beautiful," Yumichika says smugly, walking around the other. "But, I can't really see what's so special about you, besides being cousins with Ichi-chan."

"I'm the youngest Demon Hunter in my family's line. I am also the carrier of the Tear Drop Glaive," Xander responds, his voice icy. "If you want, I can use it on you?" he says, his voice dripping with false innocence. Yumichika stops in front of him and takes in the smile that may seem sweet, but was anything but.

"No, that's quite alright," Yumichika says in response as he looks down at the other, being an inch taller.

"Then stop circling me like a vulture," Xander says sweetly before walking back to the others and standing between Oz and Shunsui. A man with the number 69 tattooed upon his face chokes on his laughter along with a blond with sad eyes. Smiling brightly, Xander bounces up to them and holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Xander."

"I'm Kira, the fukutaicho of 3rd division," Kira replies first, smiling in return to the happy smile. Shuhei follows after, shaking Xanders hand.

"I'm Shuhei and we'll be helping you with your research, along with Yumichika, the one that you called a vulture and Ikkaku, the one with the bald head," he says, smirking at the indignant sounds that came from Ikkaku.

"Great. So, do you guys have any good ideas on where to start?" Xander asks, looking over the other two before deciding that Ikkaku had a thing for Kira and Yumichika needed his ass kicked… hard. Turning to Shuhei and Kira, he smiles brightly as they nod.

"Yeah. We have a lot of scrolls to go through though," Kira says softly, watching as the others head off, only Shunsui and Oz staying with Xander. "I hope you don't mind." 

"I'm used to doing a lot of reading. Lead the way?" Xander asks, making a waving motion. The two males in front of him nod and lead the way. Ikkaku comes up to walk beside him, dragging Yumichika along. Looking at the slight man as Shunsui and Oz growl softly in the background, he smirks.

"Hey, I'm Ikkaku. Sorry 'bout Yumi. He's a bit of a fruit cake," he finally says as they head towards what looks like a large library. Xander turns bright eyes towards the other and smiles softly, temporarily causing Ikkaku's brain to misfire.

"It's nice to meet you, Ikkaku-san. The red head behind us is Daniel Osborn," Xander says, pointing to Oz who waved at the other with a smirk.

"Again, it's nice to meet you and your friends," Ikkaku says, nodding to Oz as they walk into the building and head up to the doors. 

"You know, you should just ask him out," Xander says softly to Ikkaku as Kira works on opening the doors to the building, a loud groan sounding from the doors.


	11. Chapter 11

Sajahi is still my beta people. That is all.

"You know, you should just ask him out," Xander says softly to Ikkaku as Kira works on opening the doors to the building, a loud groan coming from the doors.

"What!?" Ikkaku yells out, causing Xander to giggle softly as Kira and Shuhei turn around to look at them. Ikkaku blushes and mutters something about it not being important. Kira nods, looking unconvinced, but not wanting to push it, while Shuhei rolls his eyes and makes a note to bug the other at a later time for the reason behind his out burst.

"Well, I just mean, you obviously like Kira and he likes you if the looks that he keeps sliding to you mean anything," Xander says innocently, following the two into the large building and towards a large private room. Looking around, he smiles as Oz puts down a bag that no one had noticed and pulled out an IPod speaker set. Moving over to it, he put his own IPod into the holder and sets his favorite set of songs to play. Creeds 'Torn' comes out of the speakers as Ikkaku takes a seat next to Yumichika, looking lost deep in thought.

The others sit down and grab scrolls, books and paper to write on. Well, in Shunsui's case, he sat back and smirked, finding a jar of sake and a dish for him. The others started to read, hardly noticing the tea that was delivered and refilled every so often.

After a while, Oz looked up, hearing someone other then the radio singing. Looking over at Xander, he smiled soft as the other male continued to sing with the music. Watching the other move his head up and down as he sang softly, Oz nudges Shunsui, tilting his head towards Xanders direction. Looking up, his eyes widen as the others take notice of the absently singing Xander.

"Should have been dead on a Sunday morning, banging my head. No time for mourning, ain't got no time. Should have been dead o a Sunday morning banging my head. No time for mourning, Ain't got no time. And I said oh... So I held my head up high, hiding hate that burns inside, which only fuels their selfish pride. And I said oh...All held captive, out from the sun. A sun that shines on only some, we the meek, are all in one," the long haired male sang. The people in the room were in awe of the soft voice that put a different spin on the words that were being sung. He continued to sing without noticing them.

"I cry out to God, seeking only his decision. Gabriel stands and confirms, I've created my own prison. I cry out to God, seeking only his decision. Gabriel stands and confirms I've created my own prison," he sings before stopping and rereading a part of the scroll in front of him. Making a note on his note pad, he doesn't notice the others shake their heads and turn back to their own scrolls and books.

Another song comes on, one that makes Xander look up looks sad. The other look at him as he got up and walked into a small room off to the side.

Xander's P.O.V.

I slid down the wall, crying softly as I listened to the song that me and Jesse used to listen to when we were both down and sad for various reasons. He never knew why I was always so sad. I have a loving family, two wonderful friends and good grades, no matter what others think. He never really understood the fact that my pain came from not being able to tell him what I was and what I hunted.

_Hurray for..a child that makes it through,_

_If there's any way because, _

_The answer lies in you,_

_They're laid to rest, before..._

_They've known just what to do,_

_Their souls are lost because... _

_They could never find._

I cry for the loss of a friend who never knew what I truly looked like. I cry for someone who I had loved for so long but never told. I think though, that I most regret never telling him was that I knew how he felt, even if it was because I had so many secrets and was just never able to tell him.

_What's this life for?..._

_What's this life for?..._

_What's this life for?..._

_What's this life for?...._

Sniffling, I look up at the ceiling and frown about the thought of Darla and the way in one night, she screwed up my entire life. She took Jesse and made him a creature that I hunted, forcing me to stake him just as I told him I loved him and always would. I could still taste the ash as he was pushed onto the stake that I held.

_I see your soul, it's kind of grey,_

_You see my heart, you look away,_

_You see my wrists, I know your pain,_

_I know the purpose on your plane,_

_Don't say your last prayer because.. _

_You could never find..._

Looking up as I hear the door, I see Shunsui and Oz standing there and hear that someone is switching songs. Smiling softly, I stand up and brush off my jeans.

"Hey, what's up?" Oz asks softly, looking at me with his wonderful green eyes. Eyes that I've come to love without truly meaning to.

"Just memories," I tell him softly. He nods and moves up to my front, bringing me close to his body. I stiffen in surprise and shock. I feel Shunsui come around and press against my back, holding me between them. I could feel their wolves rub against me and…I suppose growl in happiness would be the best way to describe it. I melt into the two bodies surrounding me and close my eyes as I feel the tears prickling my eyes again. Sighing softly, I pull back after a moment and smiled at them again.

"I found what I was looking for, but first, I need to find a book that has the other half of the ritual," I finally say, causing the two surrounding me to smile softly at him.

"And which book is that?" Shunsui asks, playing with a bit of my hair with his big fingers. I smirk and look up at him.

"The Karma Sutra, the original one," I says, watching as they both pause and then groan softly in union. Laughing, I wiggle away from them and head to the shelf that I had seen the book on. They yell out after me and follow close behind, though I could tell they were both thinking the same thing about me.

Soon, we were all around the table and talking about what needed to be done, where it was going to be done at and how it was going to be done. It looked like we were going to Sunnydale and sooner then we were expecting.

Good thing it was a weekend, huh?

_What's this life for?..._

_What's this life for?..._

_What's this life for?..._

_What's this life for?..._


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Different Life Epilogue

Disclaimer: Must I keep saying this? Really?

AN: Okay, so yes, I half assed this ending.

Why?

Because I hate this story now!! That's right, hate it. Despise it. Ugh. I have spent since 2001 working on this story and have…utterly lost all interest in it. It's rushed, the writing sucks and half of it…is in first person! No!! I don't do first person any more!! *cries*

*cough* So, I just wanted to finish this story. I do have to say that I do like the…plot behind this story. It's just a bit rushed so I think I might rewrite it under a new, better name.

For now, this is a not so fond farewell to this story! *kicks it*

This is not beta'd!

Smiling softly, Xander pulled his legs up as he curled up in his chair, watching his two mates play chess together. They would occasionally glance over at him, soft smiles on their lips. He knew why they were looking at him; mostly from fondness and the rest worry about his state of health.

It really wasn't his fault the ritual had done more then just stick Angels soul back on him! How was he supposed to know that Angel and Angelus would merge back into one becoming Liam once more?

Though it just proved to him that a vampires' demon was nothing more than a manifestation of the evil in a humans' soul and then enhanced a few million.

It was a couple of weeks after the ritual had been done and things had pretty much evened out. It was nice to have a rather normal life, or as normal as a werewolf, a Wizard, a couple of retired Shinigamis', two shinigami taichos, a substitute and a demon hunter could have.

Buffy and Willow were still in Sunnydale, trying to get it cleaned up. But they had help in the newest Slayer, Kendra and her watcher. They were working with the demon community get balanced out again after Angelus' rampage. Willow had even gotten new fish to replace the ones that had been hung from her ceiling.

Angel had left with the watcher that had come to replace Giles. Some guy named Weasley, who was more book worm then warrior, something that Angel was taking great pleasure in changing. They had moved to LA and had since started a rather lucrative investigation agency called, what else, Angels Investigations.

Angel, in all of his fangy glory, still moaned about sleeping with Buffy. He complained whenever he could get away with it (usually high on something akin to cat nip for vampires) about how bad she had been in bed and wondered why he had slept with her. It was rather giggle worthy really.

Even though Weasley was starting to get ready to kill him even though it had been 2 weeks.

Giles and Oz had fallen into life in Japan quiet easily. Giles had started a rather nice, if not a rather large tourist trap, shop that catered to those who wanted something different or who followed the older religions of the world. It was flourishing and he had a larger store being built next to Uraharas store.

Oz was working afternoons there, along side with Xander, occasionally working weekends for some extra cash. His grades were at an all time high since he wasn't distracted by Willow and her scent (or so he said). The same could be said about Xander and his grades. Not having to hide, he flourished happily and showed just how good he was in school.

They were going to be graduating later that year in September.

Ichigo and Kenpachi had settled into what amounted to married life just as easily. Kenpachi had just about moved into Ichigos bedroom, Yachiru having her own room in what used to be Xanders room. Yachiru of course was quite happy at having a 'mommy' and had taken to calling Ichigo as such. It was rather cute.

The pair of course had sex whenever they could. Usually when Kenpachi wasn't working at the store and when Ichigo wasn't doing school work or working either.

Isshin had finally calmed down about the two cousins dating men nearly 4 times (if not more) older than them.

Xander, well, he worked at the store with Oz and went to school since he wasn't allowed to go hunt. When not doing that, he was being teased into a mewling pile of need between the two wolves.

Yeah, life was turning out to be pretty good.


End file.
